Royal Isolation
by AngeliMort
Summary: Prince Jackson of Frostland has isolated himself after an accident involving Jamie, his little brother. He concealed his powers of ice from everyone, until it was revealed on his coronation. Meanwhile, Elsa, the winter spirit, was tasked to solve the winter in summer that occurred in Frostland. AU where character roles are reversed. Read and review and rate and enjoy. Minor Romance
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1: An Accident**

"Psst. Jack!" A young boy whispered to a sleeping figure on the bed as he crawled next to it.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he continuously muttered, shaking another young boy, probably nine years old, trying to wake him up.

"Jamie... Go back to sleep..." Jack, the sleeping boy, groaned as he snatched his blanket that Jamie, his younger brother, has pulled off from him.

Jamie sighed and then abruptly plopped himself on top of Jack, who was a bit irritated.

"But I just can't! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play!" Jamie said, dramatically.

"Go play by yourself." Jack snorted, pushing Jamie down from the bed, his white-silvery hair glistening in the moonlight, before going back to sleep.

Jamie sat on the floor, pouting, but a thought quickly crossed his mind, causing a grin to cross his face.

He got up the bed, then pried one of Jack's eyes open. "How about a snowball fight?" he said, grinning at Jack. Jack grinned back.

-..-..-..-..-..-

A young woman with platinum blonde hair was floating lazily behind. She seemed to be following a young woman with brown-reddish hair who was vaguely elated or gassy, but is somewhere in that zone, due to her excited and jumpy demeanor.

"Anna, we've been circling Frostland Kingdom for over an hour now. Don't you think it's time you spread the summer love?" the young woman asked, twirling her braided hair around her fingers.

"Oh, Elsa! But don't you think the kingdom just looks gorgeous? I mean look! It looks so grand and majestic! Standing in the middle of the fjords and surrounded by mountain ranges! It's just so fascinating!" the other woman, Anna, said dreamily, her twin braids fluttering behind her.

Elsa sighed and scratched her head. "That's what you've been saying for the last hour." she muttered. Anna pouted as she flew up high into the sky and sat on the cloud. She grabbed her dark-orange skirt and flapped it downward, releasing several yellow sparks. She gathered the sparks and was about to blow them away into the sky when she was startled by the sudden explosion of the aurora borealis, originating from the north.

"Really now?" Elsa muttered. "Come on, Anna! We're leaving! You can finish that later." she said as she swooped downwards and glided towards the light. Anna ungracefully fell from the sky, due to being startled, but quickly regained composure and followed Elsa. "Wait up!"

-..-..-..-..-..-

The doors of a large palace creaked open, allowing Anna and Elsa to enter into a large hall. A young woman, who looks the same age as Anna and Elsa came rushing towards them, her pink dress fluttering behind her. Her long blonde hair that reached up to her ankle slightly got in her way, causing her to trip.

"Oooooh!" the two girls said, their eyes slightly closed and their mouths forming a small 'O'.

"Hey guys! Missed ya! So, how's your sisterly lives going?" The young woman asked, facing them, though she was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Rapunzel, we were in the-" Elsa said, but Anna interrupted her.

"Oh Punzie! Never been better! I was just about to spread my summer love over Frostland Kingdom when you called!" Anna said, helping Rapunzel on her feet.

"You mean that kingdom hidden behind those enormous mountains?" Rapunzel asked, beaming. Anna enthusiastically nodded.

The door opened again before anyone could talk, revealing another young woman with wild bright-orange hair entered. She walked over to a nearby couch and grabbed an apple before plopping herself down on the couch. She placed her bow and quiver on the end table and faced Rapunzel.

"Yer reason for callin' us 'ere better be a good one, lass." she said, her Scottish accent very evident.

"Don't worry Merida, this will be quick." Rapunzel said, clearing her throat. She beckoned the sisters to sit down beside Merida as she made her way to a nearby podium.

"So, as you all know, right now, we are working as bringers of seasons all over the world." Rapunzel began.

The other girls nodded, with Merida biting her apple.

"Right. So, have you guys heard of the guardians?" Rapunzel asked, slightly fidgeting.

Anna's eyes beamed, Elsa lifted and eyebrow while Merida choked on her apple.

"Wait, what?!" Merida asked.

"Yes... You see, they are asking for our assistance. Nicholas Kristoffer was asking if we could help out during christmas, while Hansel , or Hunny-Bunny, was asking for help for his easter preparations." Rapunzel continued.

"Those prestigous guardians, who always keeps themselves hidden away, suddenly need help from the season spirits?" Elsa asked.

"Seems like it." Merida said.

"Can we do it?! I've been wanting to meet them for a long time now!" Anna said, looking excitedly at the other season spirits.

"I don't know..." Elsa said.

"Oh come on! I've been really close with Olaf! You know, the sandman who turns to a snowman in winter?" Anna pleaded.

"Sure, we can help them out." Rapunzel said, grinning at Anna, who grinned back. Elsa sighed while Merida rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you keep tha' tooth fairy away from me mouth. I hate it when she does that." Merida said, referring to Savannah, an eccentric tooth fairy who was obssessed with other people's mouths and with reindeers.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack and Jamie entered a large hall.

"Here goes!" Jack said loudly as he snapped his fingers. Forst began emanating from his feet, spreading outwards and climbing onto the ceiling. Then, a makeshift cloud appeared overhead and snow began falling.

"This is amazing!" Jamie screamed excitedly.

"Psst. Watch this!" Jack bragged, stomping his foot, causing the messy frost to clear up, revealing a beautiful and detailed ice rink.

Jack and his little brother began sliding through the giant hall as the snow piled up. Jamie then made a snowball and launched it towards his older brother who was surprised when a cold matter hit him in the back, causing him to stumble.

"Oh... That's how you like it?" Jack said, grinning. Jamie began running around, laughing as he dodged the array of snowballs that Jack launched at him. He hid behind one of the pillars, giggling.

"Where are you?" Jack said in a singsong voice, though fully aware of his brother's location.

Jamie giggled as he jumped out. He began gliding fast on the ice.

"Catch me!" Jamie taunted.

"Got ya!" Jack said, throwing a snowball.

However, Jamie was increasing in speed.

"Wait! Slow down!" Jack said, alarmed at Jamie's fast speed, accidentally throwing a large snowball that hit his brother squarely on the head. Jamie lost his balance and then slided fast before colliding with the wall. He was out cold.

"Jamie!" Jack said, making his way towards his brother.

"Jamie... This is why I said, slow down! ... You-you can get up now." Jack said, stopping near his brother's sprawled out form. Jack forced a chuckle.

"See what-what happens when you don't listen to your b-big brother?" Jack added, worry flooding into him.

"Jamie, come on. Get up!" Jack screamed. "Mama! Papa!"

Their parents made their way inside, and gasped when they saw Jamie's unconscious form sprawled out, and Jack, standing near his brother.

"Jack, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" His father said. His mother touched Jamie and gasped. "He's ice cold!"

"It-it was an accident." Jack explained but he was ignored.

"I know where we have to go." his father said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heir

**Chapter 2: The Heir**

Jack watched silently as his parents held Jamie in their arms as trolls approached them. At first, the valley looked like it was infested with rocks, but then they moved closer and unrolled into small human-like creatures, or trolls.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." the head troll said. The king gave a stern glance at Jack before looking back to Jamie.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." the troll said, holding his hand over Jamie's head. A few moments after, Jamie mumbled in his sleep, and his parents sighed with relief. Jack was also flooded with relief, but was nervous again when the head troll walked up to him.

"He won't remember I have powers...?" Jack asked, but his father glanced at him, saying, "It's for the best."

"Jack, listen. Your power will only grow." he said, with Jack listening intently. "There is beauty in it..." a large snowflake appeared in the air, "but also GREAT danger." the troll continued, causing the snowflake to shatter into a red explosion. Everyone gasped, but Jack was the most terrified.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." the troll said, glancing at the shadows nearby. Jack slightly trembled, but was reassured when his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He will learn to control it, I'm sure." he said, giving Jack another stern glance.

"Until then, we will lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit all contact with people, including Jamie." his king added, causing Jack's eyes to widen.

"Father? What do you mean?" Jack asked the king, who looked down on him coldly.

"Exactly what I meant. You are not allowed to leave your room, unless permitted to do so. You are not to talk to anyone face to face. Your meals will be delivered. You are to stay there until you completely control your powers." the king said sternly.

Jack's mouth gaped. He wanted to speak, but he can't.

"Dear, I'm sure you don't mean-" the queen began, but was cut off by the king.

"I mean it. This is to protect everyone, including Jack."

"Sire, not to be rude, but I don't think suppressing a growing power will help. If any, it will only make it worse." The head troll said.

"This is my family, and it is my decision on what to do. But I do appreciate the advise. Come along." the king said, beckoning to his family. Jack stood there for a moment, shocked. He knew that from that day on, he would be a prisoner in his own room. He stared at his cold pale hands and held them close to him. Snowflakes began to fall on his silver-white hair.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The four season spirits entered a large factory that was hidden beneath the glaciers of the north pole.

Rapunzel and Anna both hurried inside, with Merida and Elsa tailing behind, boredom evident in their faces.

"Was this really necessary?" Elsa muttered.

"Beats me." Merida replied under her breath.

The spirits of summer and spring began looking a around the factory, mouths gaping. It was run by a large number of yetis and was supervised by elves.

"So this is how toys were made." Anna and Rapunzel both said, beaming at each other.

Just then, a large rugged man came out a door. He had blonde hair, a big and muscular frame and an intimidating look. He was wearing dark brown mountain clothes that hid half of his face.

"The season spirits I presume?" He asked.

Rapunzel and Anna both stared at him wordless. Elsa and Merida proceeded in front.

"We are. And you are?" Elsa replied.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Nicholas Kristoffer. You may call me Kristoff." the man answered.

"Santy Clause I reckon?" Merida asked, staring at Kristoff from head to toe.

"People call me that." Kristoff replied. "May I introduce you to my fellow guardians." he added, beckoning from behind.

A white rabbit walked out of the room. He was wearing a tux and a top hat. He took off his hat and then bowed.

"This here is Hansel, the Easter Bunny. We call him Hunny-Bunny around here." Kristoff introduced.

"My ladies." Hansel added, bending down on one knee. Rapunzel and Anna giggled, Elsa curtsied and Merida rolled her eyes.

Then a small figure, that looked like a snowman came from behind.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the creature said, its stick arms opened wide.

"This here is Olaf, the sandman, but right now he wants to stay a snowman." Kristoff explained.

The girls smiled at the adorable little creature who was still waiting for a hug.

Just then, a figure zipped through the air, followed by Merida's shriek.

"Get off of me mouth ya' insect!" She said. The girls turned around and saw a blonde woman wearing a colorful dress that resembled a humming bird, prying through Merida's teeth.

"And that's Savannah. My sister, and the tooth fairy." Kristoff said, sighing. "Savannah, get out of there please." he added. Savannah looked behind and then curtsied shyly. "Nice to meet you all." she said.

The girls simply nodded, still in shock. Merida got on her feet and stomped.

"I will have a restrainin' order against them bugs!" she said furiously, causing Savannah to giggle.

"I'm not an insect nor a bug. I'm a fairy, darling." she teased.

"Whatever." Merida spat.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's get down to business, shall we?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure." Rapunzel beamed.

-..-..-..-..-..-

A loud rhytmic knock sliced through the petrified air in Jack's room. He looked at the door and then buried his face into his pillow.

"Jack? it's snowing outside! Wanna have a snowball fight?" Jamie asked, excitedly.

Jack did not answer.

"Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, as if you're away! What happened? We're best buds, right? Come let's have a snowball fight! Or just anything!" Jamie said, pleading for his brother go out.

Every word pained Jack's heart, remembering the accident that happened months ago. He also remembered what his father told him. _"Don't let him in. Don't him see. Be the good prince you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Right now you're dangerous. Help us protect Jamie."_

"I'm trying..." Jack muttered to himself. Jamie was still knocking on his door.

"Go away, Jamie!" he snapped. The knocking stopped.

"Okay... bye..." his little brother whispered. Both of their hearts broke down. Frost began to envelop his bedroom.

A few months had passed, and he was still having trouble controlling his powers. That was when his father gave him a pair of gloves.

"These will help. Remember. Conceal it." the king started.

"Don't feel it." Jack said, looking away.

"Don't let it show." The two of them finished.

But it was painful. Every day, Jamie would come up his door and every day he would have to reject him. It feels as if he is losing his little brother day by day.

Years have passed, and his emotions have been causing his powers to go haywire. His room was beginning to freeze.

"What do I do? It's getting stronger!" Jack said, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down. Getting upset will only make it worse." his father sternly told him.

Jack looked at his parents. He could see that his mother was genuinely worried for him, but it pained him to see that his father was afraid of him. _"Why?" _he would always ask himself.

He was eighteen and Jamie was sixteen when their parents had to leave for a royal meeting.

"See you in two weeks." Jack said to his parents through the door. He didn't feel like going out. He was wrecked. His usual cheery and mischievous self has broken down to a fragile and sensitive child. He looked awful.

"You'll be fine Jack." he heard his father said through the door. He then heard footsteps going away.

"I love you, Jack. Your father does too... We'll see you soon." he heard his mother whisper. Those words warmed his heart, causing the ice to melt.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"I'M PISSED OFF RIGH' NOW!" Merida shrieked when the other spirits confronted her.

"Calm down, Merida! What's the matter?" Rapunzel asked.

"Me mum wants me to marry someone because o' some stupid tradition!" Merida cried.

"What? Don't tell me they're expecting a season spirit to marry another spirit?" Elsa said.

"That's me point! It's so unfair!" Merida said, shooting an arrow into the sky. Anna became worried when she saw a storm brewing.

"I think you should really calm down. Your anger is causing a storm outside." Anna told her.

"Hell I care! I just need to let out steam, that's fo' sure!" Merida snarled.

Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna sighed and sat down at the couch at Merida's room. Merida was pacing back and forth, cursing in her native language, occasionally shooting more arrows in the sky, causing a huge storm to appear.

"You really need to let off steam. Go on, scream!" Elsa said.

"SHE'S A BEAST! FORCIN' HER CHILD TO MARRY! I WON'T LET HER CONTROL ME FATE!" Merida cried outside, intensifying the storm.

The girls stared at Merida, who was still near the window, panting heavily. A few moments later, she turned around and smiled.

"I'm sorry ye guys." She said sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Rapunzel reassured.

"I'm gonna talk to me mum and see what we can negotiate." She announced, storming off the room. The others smiled.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack could not speak as he broke down on the floor, on all fours. He simply stared on the floor of his room. The servant closed the door, leaving him all alone in the room. A snowstorm began to envelop the room once more.

"Dead... They're dead..." Jack said, still not believing the news. His parents had died due to a sudden storm while they were at sea.

"No... no please no... I love you both... Please don't leave me..." Jack muttered to himself. The room was beginning to freeze. He rushed into his personal bath room and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a wreck. He had deep eyebags, and his hair was a mess. He slapped himself hard in the face, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You promised me you'd be back..." he said as he pulled at his silver-white hair.

"This is all a dream... I'm sure..." he muttered. His eyes landed on a pair of scissors. With shaking hands, he grabbed the scissors, and began slicing his wrist. Warm blood flooded out his hands as he felt relief in the pain. "It's real... It's real..." was all he could mutter as he let go of the scissors.

"Your highness? Your highness!" he heard a servant call. He stared at the door with a blank expression, before passing out.

-..-..-..-..-..-

He woke up in his bed, wondering how long he was out. He saw that his wrist was bandaged and was almost fully recovered. He looked at the calendar. He was out for two days. _I must have been depressed and distraught that it took its toll on me, huh? _He asked himself. He walked over to his door and that's when he heard soft sobs.

"Jack... They're gone... Forever..." Jamie sobbed through the door.

Jack's eyes widened, and then he bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. Frost began to emanate from his entire body.

"People are asking where you've been... You never showed up at our parents' funeral..." Jamie bitterly sobbed outside. Jack felt his heart break into two. He broke down and curled up by the door.

"Please Jack... I'm right out here for you... Just let me in... We only have each other, from now on... Please don't leave me too." Jamie sobbed, swallowing back his cries.

Hearing his little brother, who he shut out for nine years, sob bitterly outside whilst trying to comfort him, totally crushed his heart. He just wanted it all to end. He didn't realize he froze the entire room. But it can't end yet. Jamie was right, he was all that his brother had left. He can't die. Not when his brother was looking up to him, and now Frostland will be needing him as the new king.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coronation

**Chapter 3: The Coronation**

It has been three years when the season maidens began helping the guardians with their tedious works.

Elsa would come by the workshop every week to help with designing and gift-wrapping the toys. Her childish side was evident due to her extreme fondness for toys. The usual uptight and formal Snow Queen would stare in awe and wonder whenever she was helping out. She became quite close to the yetis because of this. Her best yeti friend was one named Phil.

"Ahem." Elsa heard a familiar voice from behind. She put down a sled that she was designing.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked, her eyes beaming.

"I really appreciate your help around here, Elsa, but do I really need to remind you everytime to paint those sleds red?" Kristoff complained, frowning at Elsa.

Elsa looked at her handiwork. It was a sled for kids and she designed it blue and white, with several snowflakes lining the side.

"It is Christmas after all." Kristoff said before walking out.

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh, and angrily looked at the pile of sleds that she had designed that way. She heard a snort and a muffled laugh behind her.

"Veyr funny Phil. Now help me out here." She said, disappointed.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Uhh, no way, lass. You're the one that's helpin' out tha' bunny." Merida said firmly.

"Please? Please Merida, just this once!" Rapunzel begged.

"No way. I'm not goin' anywhere near that flirt." Merida began, "though no one's gonna take a ball o' fur seriously anyways."

Anna and Rapunzel giggled.

"Ah, but just this once! I'll let you come over and have all the spring apples you want later." Rapunzel bribed.

Merida lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll even let you take any fruits you want, and bake them. Just help me this once." Rapunzel added, pouting and giving Merida a failed puppy eyes.

Merida's expression became a distorted disgusted and irritated. "Fine. Fine. But do come back soon. I can't stay with tha' rabbit for a long time, ye know."

"Thank you girl! I knew I could count on you!" Rapunzel squealed, hugging Merida.

"Let's go?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel hastily and excitedly nodded. Merida just smiled and shook her head as soon as the two flew away from her castle balcony. "Ah, good for them, free spirits."

-..-..-..-..-..-

Jamie was still sound asleep, snoring in fact, when he heard a loud knock on his door. He mumbled and groaned and shifted to his other side, hiding beneath the covers.

"Prince Jamie? Prince Jamie!" an old female voice croaked.

Annoyed, Jamie got up and scratched his head, using his sleeve to wipe away the drool on his face.

"Ye-yeah?" Jamie yawned.

"Sorry to wake you up sir." the head maid said.

"No no no- you didn't! I've been up-" Jamie stopped and released another yawn.

"-for hours! Aaaahhh..." he added, smacking his lips, still scratching his head before resting it on his hand. He got comfortable with his sitting position that he didn't notice himself falling back asleep. When his head fell out of his hand, he bolted right up.

"Who is it?" he quickly said.

"I- uh... It's still me sir. You have to get ready, the gates will be opening soon." the maid said.

"Of course! Uuuhhh... Ready for what?" Jamie asked, trying to completely wake himself up.

"Your brother's coronation, sir." the head maid said, before walking away.

"Right... My brother's..." he smacked his lips. "Incarnation."

His eyes wandered around the room before being anchored on a dark green long-sleeved shirt. Over it was a green velvet vest, whose back part extended just below the waist, and was cut in half. The edges of the vest were lined with a golden thread. Jamie's eyes widened.

"Of course... It's coronation day! The gates! Finally they're opening up the gates!" Jamie gleefully told himself as he dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack stared at himself in the mirror. This was the first time in forever that other people will see him. He had incredibly low self esteem, a result of being branded dangerous. He looked at his face in disgust. He sighed and put on the white gloves he always wore.

Today, he was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, the collar was closed up 'till his neck. The sleeves extended to just beneath the palm. Over his shirt was a dark blue suit. The suit was bit tight, showing off his lean but lightly toned frame. He also had dark blue shoulder pads that was connected to a cloak that fluttered behind him. Finally, he wore dark navy blue pants and a pair of black boots that had a silver-thread lining the edges.

"Control it. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show... It's only for today..." Jack chanted under his breath as he slowly removed his gloves. He grits his teeth as he picked up a candle stand and a small vase. Frost slowly began to envelop the objects, causing Jack to put them back down.

"Don't worry, Jackson. You can do this. Remember, you're the man." Jack told himself. He looked again in the mirror, and flashed a charming smile that acted as a facade to a broken child inside. He walked out of his room, several servants bowing before him.

He extended his arm in front of him and faced his palm outside. "Open the gates!" he ordered.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna and Rapunzel stopped when they reached Frostland. Their eyes beamed with delight when they saw a lot of people entering the kingdom.

"This is a first." Rapunzel muttered.

"I know! Nobody ever comes into this kingdom. I'm glad we made it!" Anna said excitedly, swooping upwards. She gathered a ball of clouds into her hand, and slightly poked it with her fingers. The ball of gas glowed yellow, before she threw it upwards. The yellow clouds exploded, causing the sun to shine brighter, and a warm wind to blow.

"That's it. Summer's here!" Anna announced. "Now let's see what the fuss down there's all about." Anna grinned at Rapunzel who grinned back.

The two of them glided downwards, flicking their wrists to summon gowns of pink and green. They blended in with the crowd before making their presence known. In their human forms, they cannot fly, but they can still use their powers only up to an extent.

Soon, Anna and Rapunzel found themselves in front of the large gate.

"Prince Jackson of Frostland has authorized the opening of the gate!" a guard announced.

The gate slowly creaked open in front of Anna and Rapunzel, their eyes beaming with excitement and anticipation.

As soon as a gap was created, a young man, probably eighteen, dashed outside, his eyes filled with awe and wonder. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Everyone's necks snapped to him.

Rapunzel and Anna wondered what everyone was looking at when they saw the young lad that was prancing around the street.

"Finally! The outside!" the young lad mumbled, still beaming.

"Hey, he's cute." Anna said, grinning at Rapunzel, but Rapunzel was staring at something else. She grabbed Anna's chin and pointed it to the balcony.

"But wow... He's..." Anna began.

"He's hot!" the two of them said in unison, before looking at each other and squealing.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack could feel the stare of the crowd stabbing through him thousands of daggers. While the crowd beamed up at him, all he could see were potential victims of his own curse. He forced smile to the crowd, which turned into an awkward smirk.

"YOU'RE SO HOT!" two girls from the crowd shrieked. One with long blonde hair, another with dark red hair tied in two braids. Jack looked away, from them and stared forward.

"I welcome you all, to my humble kingdom, Frostland. Please do find your stay comfortable." He announced, before walking back into the palace. Those few minutes of his life were the scariest of all. He paced back into his room, and collapsed into his bed, staring into the ceiling.

"It's only for today, Jack. It's only for today." He reminded himself.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Elsa was happily humming a tune to herself when Savannah suddenly entered the room, panting. Her colorful wings were fluttering behind her as she scanned the workshop.

"Elsa!" the fairy cried.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, not bothering to look up.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked frantically.

Curious, Elsa looked up, and saw that Savannah was a bit panicky, with Olaf behind her.

"I think he's in his office." Elsa replied, still painting the sleds red. It took her over two hours to design the blue sleds, but nevertheless, she was still happy to be working in the toyshop.

"Thanks!" Savannah said, as she zipped into her brother's office, dragging Olaf with her.

A puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and a top hat fell down by Elsa's feet. She almost shrieked when she saw Hansel climbing out the hat.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said.

"Forgive me, my lady, but is Kristoff in?" Hansel asked, giving Elsa a wink.

Elsa rolled her eyes and blowed snowflake to the bunny's nose, causing him to sneeze.

"He's in the room." Elsa said, coldly.

The rabbit nodded and scoffed before hopping into the room.

Before Elsa was able to continue her work, Merida barged into the room, visibly tired and annoyed.

"Damn'd rabbit left me alone to paint' them eggs!" Merida complained, plopping herself to a nearby stool.

"So, I assume you left his easter eggs?" Elsa asked, still painting the sleds.

"Those eggs are not my problem after all. I shoulda not accepted Punzie's offer after all." Merida said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Speaking of Punzie, have you seen my sister? I think she's with Rapunzel." Elsa said, putting down her brush to face Merida. She conjured an ice chair and sat down.

"No idea. I did hear Punzie rambling on about seeing Summer in work." Merida replied.

"Summer, huh? Oh well, they must've went to Frostland. It IS Summer there, so Anna might've taken Punzie with her. She's been begging my sister to show her how Summer was done." Elsa said.

Merida just shrugged.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Whoopie! For the first time in forever! I could finally see..." Jamie practically screamed as he neared the gate that slowly creaked open.

When a gap was created, Jamie grinned and dashed outside.

"Finally! The outside!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of onlookers. He didn't care, however. He simply pranced around, going up by the ledge, and balancing himself. He reached the ledge near the dock, when he felt something bump into him, causing him to fall headfirst into the water.

He quickly swamp up, and spat salt water.

"Bleh! Hey! What's the big idea?" he complained, his eyes still squinted. He pushed himself up the dock.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are-are you hurt?" he heard a soft voice call out.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a young woman with golden brown hair staring at him. She wore a beautiful gown colored gold.

"Oh hey!" Jamie awkwardly said.

Jamie was still wet, and the young woman's eyes scanned him from head to toe. He slowly got on his feet and gave the girl an awkward smile as he bowed.

"I'm... Uhh... Prince Jamie of Frostland." He said, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Princess Sandra of the Dream Kingdom." she replied, giving Jamie a warm smile. Jamie's eyes widened, and he quickly got down on one knee. "Princess? Oh, my lady!"

"Hey! Calm down. I'm not THAT princess." Sandra smiled at him. Jamie smiled back.

The bells suddenly rang. Jamie was somehow alarmed and panicked.

"I gotta go. I still need to dry up. Oh, my brother, Prince Jackson, is in the chapel now, if ever you wanted to meet him." Jamie said, before waving goodbye to Sandra.

She shyly waved goodbye as well. Suddenly, a tall black man with jet black hair and pale skin appeared behind Sandra.

"Who was that?" the man said, in a deep nonchalant voice.

"Oh... Uncle Pitch." Sandra said, forcing a smile as she met his golden eyes.

"He was Prince Jamie of Frostland."

"Prince Jamie, huh? Interesting." the duke said, with a sly smile.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"I don't think this is a good idea." Anna mumbled to Rapunzel.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" Rapunzel hissed.

The two of them were sitting at the very front row, along with several nobles from the other kingdoms. Somehow, they were able to squeeze their way in, snatching a front seat.

"Presenting the crown prince of Frostland, and the heir to the throne, Prince Jackson of Frostland." the duke of Frostland announced. The duke was a big man with a long white beard. He was wearing a cap that covered his bald head.

Just then, a young man, also with silver-white hair, entered the room. He had a pale complexion and sapphire-blue eyes. The room went cold when he faced the crowd.

"He... he is sooooo much hotter... up close." Anna moaned. "This was worth it..." she added, nudging at Rapunzel.

"I told ya... told ya this was worth it." Rapunzel replied, wiping off some drool that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Presenting, the younger brother of Prince Jackson, Prince Jamie!" the duke announced. The young lad that Rapunzel and Anna previously saw, awkwardly walked up the stairs. His head looked soaked. The duke gave him a stern glance, but he just shrugged. The crown prince grinned at the sight of his brother, but looked away instantly.

A bishop appeared from behind the altar.

"Thank you, duke North." the bishop said, motioning for his acolytes to give him the crown. The choir began to sing a heavenly tuned that calmed every nerve and eased every soul in the room.

Anna and Rapunzel noticed Prince Jamie waving at someone from the second row. The two glanced behind and saw a princess with golden brown hair returning the wave, but abruptly stopped when a tall man with dark hair nudged her.

-..-..-..-..-..-

The room was jampacked with people, and Jack felt his nerves wanting to jump. He unconsciously caused the room's temperature to drop, but the crowd didn't care nonetheless due to the sweltering heat of the summer.

The choir began singing a heavenly tune that relaxed him, and he saw the bishop approaching. He lowered his head, and allowed the bishop to put the crown atop him.

Then, the bishop handed him a cushion containing a golden scepter and an orb. He took a deep breath. _You can do this Jack._ He held out his hand, but stopped when the bishop cleared his throat.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Your majesty... the gloves." the bishop mumbled. Jack sighed, and breathed heavily as he slowly removed his gloves. He could already feel the room getting colder. His heart thumped hard and fast. With shaking and unstable hands, he plopped the two artifcats on them. He took a deep breath before facing the crowd.

The bishop began chanting in ancient language. Everybody stood up and stared daggers at him.

Jack's eyes widened in fear, his heart practically banging against his chest. His hands were trembling badly and his breathing was unequal and labored. He could feel the room getting colder. What's worse, he saw frost slowly creeping up the artifacts. He looked up, straight and prayed for this ordeal to be over. Any more moments, his secret would be revealed.

"King Jackson of Frostland!" The bishop announced.

Right there and then, he plopped the artifacts on the cushion, when the crowd applauded.

"King Jackson of Frostland!" the crowd cheered.

He let out a sigh of relief as he scanned the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dukes

**Chapter 4: The Dukes**

Elsa was getting all fidgetty, carelessly shoving the brush against the sled. She was scratching her head, looking at the still unpainted pile that lay before her eyes. Suddenly, a grin formed on her face as she gathered a fair number of sleds.

Merida saw what she was gonna do and stood up.

"Lass, I don't think tha' would be the best idea!" Merida quickly screeched but she was too late.

Elsa already carelessly poured red paint over the sleds. It looked horrible. The coloring was uneven, a few parts were rough, and a few parts were merely splashed.

Elsa's grin suddenly disappeared after realizing she did.

"Oh no. Oh no no no." Elsa muttered, pulling at her hair.

"What did I do? Why did I do that?!" Elsa frantically said, putting both hands on her head.

"Phil! Do something!" Elsa shrieked, looking at the yeti, who also shook his head in panic.

"See what I told'ya? Ye should've just listened." Merida scolded, but Elsa quickly shook her by the shoulder.

"Merida! Tell me what to do! Come on!" Elsa shrieked.

Merida just sighed.

"Gimme a paint brush."

Elsa handed one over to her, and Merida began to gently swipe the paintbrush over the uneven colored sleds, creating a fine textured coating. Using the paint that was splashed underneath, she replenished the paint on the brush.

"Don't just stand there, help me out 'ere, would ya?" Merida beckoned at Elsa. Elsa quickly did the same.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"No. No. That can't be true." Kristoff stubbornly said, pacing back and forth.

"But it's true! You have to believe me!" Savannah retorted, buzzing around the room.

"Savannah, calm down. Kristoff, listen. What she's saying is true. You have to believe us." Hansel added, looking at the big guy.

"And why would I listen to you? Don't think I have forgotten what you did to her before." Kristoff glared at the rabbit.

The bunny cowered in a corner. "Hey, man, chill! There's a reason why I'm a rabbit now. I'm not the same 'man' before. Get it? Man?" Hansel said, trying to lighten the mood.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"But it's true! We saw what we saw!" Savannah pleaded.

"Olaf, what do you think?" Kristoff asked, facing the snowman.

"Maybe it's true. But, who knows?" Olaf replied, chuckling and giggling.

Hansel rolled his eyes. He was never fond of the snowman. Ever since last year's winter, he never returned to his sandman form because he believes that being a snowman is a lot 'cooler'.

"He can't be back. We've sealed him before. There's no way the duke could have escaped. We won't move out until further notice." Kristoff sternly replied before walking out.

Savannah sticked out her tongue at him, Hansel shrugged, and Olaf just giggled.

As soon as Kristoff walked out, his jaw dropped.

"What the..." he mumbled.

Elsa froze. Merida looked behind her, and waved.

"Hey there, Santy Clause. We're just fixin' this mess your assistant caused." Merida said, grinning. Elsa elbowed her.

"I can explain!" Elsa shrieked, waving her hands frantically, as if to cover the mess she made.

"See, I was just trying to hasten the painting- but- but then, you know! I mean, come on! I just wanted to-"

"This is cool." Kristoff mumbled.

Elsa stared at him, wide eyes, and Merida raised an eyebrow and furrowed her nose.

"What now?" Merida asked.

"That's wonderful! I mean look at that design! That splash art was just amazing! It brings out the coolness and the style of the sled! My gosh, Elsa! I should've let you lead the design team before!" Kristoff exclaimed, running down and picking up Elsa by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Uh-huh... Thanks..." Elsa said, glancing at Merida, who shrugged back.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"So this is what a party looks like." Rapunzel whispered at Anna.

"It's a lot warmer than I thought." Anna replied back.

Both of them were oggling at everything around them. This was their first time attending a human gathering, called a "party". Everything was new to them.

"And what's that amazing smell?" Rapunzel asked.

The two of them sniffed the air, and an expression of ecstasy flooded their faces.

"Chocolate!" a young woman squealed.

They turned around, and saw the same young woman that Prince Jamie was waving at during the coronation. She ran towards a miniature fountain of sorts with dark brown, creamy substance flowing down. She grabbed a bisquit from the table and let the so called "chocolate" flow over the bisquit and onto her hand. With one bite, she ate the delicacy and licked her fingers.

Then, the tall man with black hair, who was with her before, stood next to her and hit her arm.

"Sandra. You are the princess of the Dream Kingdom. Mind your manners, child." the man scolded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Pitch." Sandra said, frowning. The duke, named Pitch, looked at the two girls who were staring at them. He gave them a 'what-do-you-want' look.

Rapunzel and Anna shook their heads and stared at the throne, when the same large guy with white beard appeared in front.

"Presenting, King Jackson of Frostland!" he bellowed. Everyone bowed down, so the two girls did the same.

Before them, the new king, King Jackson, majestically walked in front.

"He's just hot." Anna mumbled, staring dreamily at the king.

"I know! I can't wait to tell Elsa and Merida about this." Rapunzel agreed, whose head was also glued towards the king's location.

"Meh, don't. I'm sure they won't be interested." Anna replied.

"Prince Jamie of Frostland!" the duke of the kingdom continued.

Prince Jamie awkwardly scurried towards the front, shyly waving at the guests.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The large duke pulled the young prince towards the center.

"Am I really- Are your sure I should, 'cause I don't think. Oh." Jamie muttered as Duke North plopped him beside his brother. He kept his distance as he ran his hands through his hair. The crowd stood up and clapped.

The dancing continued. Jamie began to fidget, not sure what he's supposed to do next.

"Hey," Jack whispered to his brother.

Jamie didn't seem to notice that Jack was talking to him until he felt his brother lightly elbow his arm. His head snapped sidewards.

"You talking to me?" Jamie asked, awkwardly. Jack nodded, grinning.

"Uh... hey?"

"It's been quite a long time since we last talked, huh?" Jack said, still grinning.

"I know! I mean, wow! Twelve years, give or take?" Jamie quickly muttered, softening up and relaxing.

"That's sure a long time huh. You'll never know how it is being isolated alone." Jack complained. He grabbed a chocolate from a passing tray and stuffed it to his mouth. In truth, Jack was all nervous, not wanting to lead a boring conversation.

Jamie's eyes widened when he saw his brother doing that. He always thought that Jack was all uptight and formal, but seeing him stuff chocolates in his face caused Jamie to suppress a giggle, letting out a snort.

Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow, cheeks still puffy. He quickly swallowed the chocolates and grinned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Jamie said, grinning back.

Just then, Duke North came up to them and cleared his throat. With him was a tall bespectacled man with light gray hair, an egg shaped head ending in a sharp chin. Beside him was young lad, probably about the same age as Jamie. The young man had extremely dark blue hair, neatly combed to the side, with a few bangs covering a quarter of his forehead. He was wearing a matching dark blue suit.

"May I present, the duke of the Easter Islands, along with the prince."

"Greetings. I am the duke, Edmund. And this is my nephew, Tristan." the tall man spoke up.

The brothers suppressed a giggle when they saw two large teeth protruding in front. The duke heavily resembled a bunny.

They heard a small gasp, causing their necks to snap towards the young prince. Prince Tristan was mortified when he saw Jack's teeth covered with chocolate.

"Um, not to be rude, King Jack. But, I believe you should gargle some water and maybe floss? Your teeth are horridly covered with cavity attracting substances." Prince Tristan chanted, his dark blue eyes attached to Jack's mouth. Jack's eyes widened and Jamie giggled.

"Forgive him, your highness. But, Prince Tristan here has an obssession for other's people's teeth." Duke Edmund sighed. "Come along now."

"But I want his teeth. They're so white." Prince Tristan muttered as they walked away.

Jack and Jamie chuckled.

"But I want his teeth!~ They're soooo white!~" Jack mocked, showing off his choco-covered teeth. Jamie just laughed.

Just then, Princess Sandra walked up to them and curtsied. She flashed a smile at Jamie, who smiled back. Jack grinned.

"Your acquaintance?" Jack teased.

"Sort of." Jamie replied, slightly blushing.

"My brother is a grown up boy now." Jack continued, chuckling. Jamie approached Sandra.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Jamie asked, smiling at Sandra.

Sandra nodded and gave her hand. The two of them waltzed around the ballroom.

When the song ended, Jamie pulled Sandra outside to the balcony. They sat there for a while talking about their lives.

"So, your brother shut you out?" Sandra asked, her eyes pitying Jamie.

"Yeah, but at least now he's not shutting me out. I mean, we talked a lot." Jamie replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least you don't have an ambitious uncle." Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Well, my uncle, Pitch, has always been an ambitious one. He always plotted to overthrow my parents. But I don't know, somehow he softened up to me overtime. He took me to this coronation with him." Sandra said, her eyes gazing into the distance.

"Well, I'm glad that he's nicer now." Jamie said, smiling at Sandra.

"I know." Sandra replied, beaming happily.

Their stares locked onto each other, but was abruptly broken when they heard a commotion inside.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack grinned at Jamie and he nudged him to approach Sandra. He nodded at his little brother in approval, and Jamie was on his way. Jack looked at them as they waltzed around the ballroom, sighing as he wished he had someone to waltz with.

"How's you feeling?" a deep voice boomed overhead, his Russian accent thick.

Jack looked back and smiled at Duke North.

"A lot better, thank you." Jack smiled.

"I know it's been hard, keeping it all secret all these years." North said.

Jack looked at his uncle, wide eyed.

"Yup. Your parents told me about it. I've been keeping it from you too. Didn't want to agitate you." North said, grinning.

Jack frowned.

"You know, I would've felt better if you told me, so I didn't have to bear it all by myself." Jack said, pouting.

"Well, forgive me my boy. But I do know they are getting stronger." North's tone suddenly became serious.

"It's only a matter of time before you reveal yourself to your people. The people should be able to trust their king after all." North advised.

Jack nodded and nervously looked at his hands.

"I know... In fact... I'm about to announce after the ball." Jack said, smiling weakly. North patted his shoulder.

"Go get 'em." North encouraged.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna and Rapunzel was standing at the buffet table, making a scene.

A lot of nobles looked at them with disgusted faces. They were stuffing their faces with chocolate.

"This! This is worth coming for!" Rapunzel said through her stuffed mouth.

"I've always wanted to to stuff some heavenly sweets in my face!" Anna said in a sing-song voice. They could hear murmurs, and stares were piercing them. But they didn't mind. Those two were shameless when together after all.

"Ahem. Such an undelightful sight. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" The two of them heard a deep voice say behind them. They looked around and saw the same man that was with the girl with golden brown hair who was with Prince Jamie.

"They didn't, actually." Rapunzel said, blinking innocently.

"Dear lord, what pigs you are. Wipe that mess from your faces." the man said, putting a palm on his forehead. The two raised their eyebrows.

They roughly grabbed nearby napkins causing the wonderful arrangement to be destroyed. The man put a palm over his face. Rapunzel glared while Anna apologized to onlookers.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel said, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Me? I am Duke Pitch of the Dream Kingdom. You two, who are YOU?" he asked her, glaring.

Rapunzel and Anna stuttered. This was bad. Only royals were allowed inside the the palace.

"I- uhh- We- umm..." Rapunzel said, fidgeting.

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and she is Princess Rapunzel of Corona." Anna said, winking at Rapunzel. Rapunzel sighed with relief and gave a 'nice-catch' look to Anna.

"Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure I've never heard of those kingdoms before." Pitch said, frowning.

"Well, that's because they're at the far north. I'm fairly positive I haven't heard of your kingdom before as well." Anna said. She was lying since she would bring summer to that kingdom next, after all. However, that statement caused a malicious look to cross the duke's face.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it can't be helped we're not..." Pitch said, trailing off and staring at the throne. "... Famous. But we will be, soon." he said, before leaving the girls.

"Sheesh. Who did he think he was?" Rapunzel asked, already back to stuffing her face with chocolates.

"I don't know. Creep." Anna said, who did the same.

Before they could eat any more, the room fell silent.

"I have an announcement to make." King Jackson said, his voice visibly trembling.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revelation

**Author's Note: To my dear followers, reviewers and readers, I would like to give all of you my utmost gratitude for reading my fanfiction. Truthfully, I've never had any of my previous works read by anyone before, but now, I feel much confident of my writing skills after seeing all your lovely comments and reviews. More power to you all.**

**3 3 3 3**

**Chapter 5: The Revelation**

"I have an announcement to make" Jack said, his voice trembling as he slowly removed his gloves. He gave a nervous glance at Duke North, who nodded back at him encouragingly. He let out a sigh and handed his gloves to the Duke, who walked down the platform.

"Tonight, I am very glad that a lot of people came to attend my coronation. I am very honored at this gesture." he said, and then bowed. People whispered, others smiled and a few applauded.

"As your king, I feel it is my responsibility to let you know the reason behind why our kingdom has closed its gates for twelve years." Jack continued, his voice still trembling. He clasped his hands together as he breathed rhytmically.

The murmurs grew louder and glances pierced him like daggers.

"It is your right to know-" Jack began, but was interrupted by a frustrated scream.

Everyone's heads snapped to a tall man with jet black hair and a young lad with dark blue hair, prying his hands into the tall man's mouth.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Duke Pitch screamed.

Rapunzel and Anna stared at him, both hands clasped at their mouths. A young man with dark blue hair, obviously a prince, was prying through the duke's mouth, his face flushed with frustration.

"Are you really a duke, I wonder?" the young prince said in a mocking tone, a disgusted look on his face.

The duke's face flushed red, with embarrasment and anger.

"What did you say?" he said coldly, and his eyes were glaring at the young prince.

"I mean, your teeth." the young prince stared into the duke's mouth, who was now covering his mouth. "They're all yellow and rotten."

"What the f-" the duke shouted.

"And your breath stinks!" the prince added, causing nearby onlookers to roar with laughter.

Rapunzel giggled lightly, but stopped when Anna tapped her shoulder.

"Do you think we should break them up?" asked Anna, worried.

"How?" Rapunzel said, raising an eyebrow.

For a while Anna thought long and hard.

"Good point. Yeah, let's just enjoy this entertainment." Anna said, grinning.

The duke grabbed the young prince's shoulders and slapped his face. The onlookers gasped. The prince was slightly taken aback, touching his face. His neat hair was now all messed up. Rapunzel and Anna mouthed 'Oooooh' at each other with pained expressions.

"Wow. That hurt." The prince said, still touching his face.

"Serves you right, wretched kid!" the duke shouted. People were now murmuring, and the once silent ballroom now sounded like a market place.

The duke was busy still busy cursing under his breath when a chocolate ball hit him squarely in the face. His head snapped the opposite direction and saw the prince holding a tray of chocolates, grinning at him.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." The duke said, extremely agitated. Just then, he felt a hand over his shoulder. He looked back and saw another man, same height as him, with gray hair and a sharp chin staring at him through his spectacles.

"I am Duke Edmund of the Easter Isles. That 'wretched kid' is prince Tristan. I believe that by doing that, you have shown great disrespect to our prince." the duke said coldly.

"And what of it?" Duke Pitch snarled.

"I will teach you a lesson." Duke Edmund said before abruptly smacking Pitch's face with a glove. Pitch was now very angry. He tackled Edmund to the ground, crashing into the tables, causing food to fall down.

"BOOM!" Rapunzel and Anna said in unison.

The whole ballroom was now in complete chaos. Duke Edmund and Duke Pitch were brawling against each other, and the princes and princesses engaged in a food fight. Rapunzel was armed with a frying pan to protect herself from stray food that might come flying their way, while Anna hid behind an overturned table. Anna looked at Tristan and nodded, signalling for him to throw the large cake at the opposing party. Older nobles were yelling over the commotion.

The balcony doors flew open and Sandra with Jamie entered.

"Whoah..." Jamie said.

Just then, a wave of blue light enveloped the whole ballroom, causing icicles to explode from the walls. A large jagged icicle wall trailed towards the door, and it originated from the king, who was now deathly pale.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack eyed at the location where the scream originated. It was from the Duke Pitch, whose mouth was being pried by Prince Tristan.

Jack was somehow amused by the small entertainment before him, but he was somehow getting worried since the tension between the two was heating up. When the crowd began to murmur, he took it upon himself to stop the fight.

"Alright... Now, please settle down-" he squeaked but was overridden by a large gasp from the crowd. Duke Pitch has slapped Prince Tristan.

Jack's mouth gaped open. He saw the prince stumbled back to the buffet table, holding his cheek.

Before Jack could speak, he saw the prince throw a chocolate ball at the duke. This was definitely getting out of hand! He wanted to break up the fight, but he saw Duke Edmund confronting Duke Pitch. This was bad. If a fight were to erupt, it would tarnish his reputation as the king.

"Please, stop this..." he said, barely heard. He was now getting nervous. Small snowflakes began falling overhead.

He began to panic, noticing that he was slightly losing control. He scanned the area, looking for Duke North, who had his gloves. He saw the large man at the very end of the ballroom, eyes glued at the two dukes who were about to brawl.

"Please, no!" Jack said, light blue sparks beginning to light up.

"BOOOM!" two young girls said, screaming and cheering at the fight.

"Please, listen... Order please..." Jack panted, panicking as frost was emanating from his feet. Ice was slowly creeping up the ballroom walls.

The young nobles were now screaming wildly and gleefully. In the middle of the ballroom erupted a food fight. The older nobles were asking them to stop.

"Stop this at once! Order!" Jack shouted over the crowd, but was in vain. An elderly duke approached him, face visibly irritated.

"King! What use have you, if you can't even stop some foolish children's turmoil?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jack began.

"Do something!" the duke intercepted. Now, the elder nobles were gathering around him, furious and worried. Jack was now nervous and afraid. Nervous of what he might do, and afraid that no one will ever listen to him. How will he control a kingdom if he can't even break up a small fight?

"Enough of this!" Jack shouted over the crowd. But to no avail. Ice has now enveloped the chandelier overhead. Jack felt isolated again, no one bothered to notice him. Those who did notice him are just all angry and irrationally upset. What did they intend for him to do? Jack felt the pressure creeping up to him.

"Your majesty!"

"Do something!"

"Stop this madness!"

"You're the king!"

"Now's a good time to exercise your power!"

Screams filled his head. The room was a chaos, and so were his thoughts. What should he do? How was he supposed to stop the fight?

"What kind of king are you?"

Jack's eyes opened wide. Those words pierced him like a sharp long sword. Agitated, stressed and embarrassed, he slammed his foot on the ground, shouting, "I SAID, ENOUGH!". But he instantly regretted that decision.

A light blue flash of light emanated from his feet and shot outwards. Frost covered the whole ballroom, and jagged icicles covered the walls. A large trail of jagged ice spikes trailed along the middle of the ballroom, ending by the door, wherein it exploded into tiny fractals of ice. All blood drained from Jack's face. His knees gave him away. His throat ran dry. He can't speak, let alone move. All faces turned to him, shocked and afraid. He even saw Jamie staring at him with fear.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Elsa was now splashing red paint over the last pile of blue sleds. She meticulously wiped away a single sweat the crawled down her forehead.

"This is the last of them." She announced, both proud and happy.

"Great. I was getting tired of seein' paint all day." Merida complained.

"Oh this is all looking too good! Kudos to you Elsa!" Kristoff said, beaming happily, before picking up the Snow Queen again and shaking her happily.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you! Please, put me down?" Elsa said, slightly dizzy.

"Oops. Sorry." Kristoff said with a grin.

Savannah's head suddenly poked out from Kristoff's office.

"You've gotta see this!" She said, visibly worried.

Kristoff looked at her with worry, then looked back at the spirits of fall and winter. "I'll be right back." he said.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are they always like this, Phil?" Elsa asked. The yeti also shrugged.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"See! See! See what I'm talking about! You should've just listened to me!" Savannah rumbled as she zipped across the room, pulling Kristoff to a large globe that sat in the middle of his office.

He looked at it in panic and frustration when he saw a cloud of black smoke slowly envelop the kingdom of Frostland.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no! What do we do! What do we do?!" Savannah frantically chanted. She was still zipping around the room.

"Oh Savannah. Calm down." Olaf giggled as he moved closer.

"It's just one city. We can fix this as quick as a flick." Olaf said, still smiling.

"I do hope you're right though. Last time this happened, it totally went out of hand." Hansel said, shaking his head with worry.

"I still can't believe that the Duke of the Shadows would appear..." Kristoff said, trailing off. That was when a shadow appeared behind the globe.

"Ahem. Yes, well, I got tired of waiting." An old voice croaked. Everybody's head snapped towards the origin of the voice, where an old and short man was standing. His head was balding and only a few patches of hair covered the sides of his head. He was wearing a black suit. An evil grin formed on his face, with his mustache slightly covering his upper lip, connecting with his slightly crooked nose.

"I thought we locked this old fart away?" Hansel said.

"Me? Did you think you could lock ME away?" the Duke mocked.

The duke quickly disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared behind the guardians, who took a step back.

"Wherever there's even a slightest hint of fear, I am always there, ready to consume it and spread it." he said, before putting on a serious face. The room's atmosphere darkened. Kristoff glared at the Duke, Savannah was slightly shaken. Hansel was angry at the Duke, while Olaf blissfully smiled.

"Oh well, that's that. We just have to lock him up again, no?" Olaf said, still smiling.

"Did you really think you could lock me up again?" the Duke chuckled, pointing at the globe. Lights were flickering before disappearing on the zone where Frostland lay.

"Well, I'll catch you small fries later. My meal is waiting for me." the Duke grinned before darting out the door, leaving a trail of black smoke.

"WAIT!" Hansel screamed, hopping behind him.

Merida and Elsa held onto their heads as the shadow past by them. The shadow darted by the open doors and flew away.

"No..." Savannah muttered.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, worried.

"The Duke... He has been released..." Kristoff said, worried.

"We have to catch him." Hansel added.

"Olaf, I'll leave you here. We will have to find that Duke. Elsa, Merida, I trust we can leave you here, can we?" Kristoff said, looking at the two girls.

"What?!" Merida shrieked.

"Please." Hansel said, looking deep into Merida's eyes. Frustration and irritation flooded her veins.

"Fine. Be back soon." she finally said. The three guardians then ran downstairs where Kristoff's sleigh awaits. The three who were left watched as a sleigh, pulled by several reindeers, zipped across the sky, covered in white smoke.

"Well, Elsa, I've got something to ask of you." Olaf said. Merida and Elsa entered the room.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, looking at the place where Olaf was pointing. He was pointing at Frostland kingdom. "What about it?"

"It's snowing there." Olaf said, still smiling.

"What?!" Merida asked, confused.

"And it's supposed to be summer!" Elsa said, suddenly remembering Anna and Rapunzel. "Anna was supposed to spread her summer love there!" she exclaimed.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah, but somehow, something else brought on winter there. And that something is feeding the Duke." he said.

Worry flooded into Elsa's face.

"I need to go there and fix this. I also need to check on Anna and Punzie." Elsa said, strutting away.

"Elsa, wait! Who're you gonna leave here, lass?" Merida asked, worried.

"I'll be leaving you." Elsa said, before quickly flying away.

"Oh come on!" Merida shrieked, frustrated.

"I guess we're left here." Olaf said, wobbling towards Merida. "Wanna play cards?" he offered.

Merida simply grunted and plopped herself onto a chair.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"What the..." Anna said, backing away from the intricate trail of sharp ice spikes.

Rapunzel eyed the trail and her gaze locked onto the king.

"So that's what it was... Sorcery!" Duke Pitch screamed. Duke Edmund also backed away. Princess Sandra, Prince Jamie and Prince Tristan were all staring at the king cautiously.

"The king is conniving with the devil!" Duke Pitch screamed frantically. The audience gasped.

The king trembled before going down the podium and running out of the ballroom doors.

"Someone! Stop him!" Duke Pitch cried.

"Jack!" Prince Jamie also shouted, following outside, along with Princess Sandra.

Prince Tristan followed as well, not minding even when Duke Edmund was calling him back.

"I think we should go too." Rapunzel said, with Anna nodding in agreement, and the two of them darted out of the ballroom.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"The KING is conniving with the DEVIL!" the duke screeched.

"No..." Jack said weakly. All eyes were now staring at him. Before, they were looks of awe and majesty, but now, everyone was giving him cold and terrified glances. Picking up all his strength, he dashed outside.

"Jack!" he heard Jamie call, but he took no notice. He ran outside as fast as he could, panting in between breaths.

Memories flushed back into his mind, his father's terrified look, the troll's warning, his brother's lifeless figure. No, he can't let that happen again. Just when he thought he could reveal himself, he should've known better. He was a danger to all of them. He quickly opened the palace front doors, but was taken aback when a large crowd gathered.

"It's the king!"

"It is him!"

Jack made his way downstairs, but was blocked by several men.

"King Jackson!" one of them said, bowing down. A few girls squealed when he shot them panicked glances. He was now unconsciously breathing heavily, panting even, as he circled on where he stood, desperately looking for a way out.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" A woman asked him, giving him a concerned look.

_Please... Just don't come near..._ Jack thought, but words were not coming out of his mouth. He slowly backed away, waving his hand at the crowd, and that was when he accidentally collided with a fountain. Terror flooded him as blue light traced the whole fountain, freezing the water in place. He heard the crowd gasp.

"There he is! Stop him!" he heard duke Pitch shout from inside.

"Please- I don't want to hurt anyone. Just keep your distance." Jack said, panting, beckoning everyone to stay away, but a gush of frustration and fear shot out from his hands in the form of a ray of frost that collided with the palace front steps. Jagged ice spikes enveloped around the two pillars supporting the palace and the doors froze open. The Duke lost his footing and fell down.

"M-Monster! MONSTER!" The duke cried, pointing at him.

Jack looked around and saw everyone giving him terrified looks. Wherever he looked, people turned away in fear. Seeing his chance, he cut a path through the crowd and made his way to the docks.

"Jack! Please! Come back!" he heard Jamie scream from behind. He briefly looked behind and saw Jamie, Sandra and Tristan tailing him. Also, two unknown girls were following as well, giving him worried looks.

Jack gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry Jamie... I can't keep my promise..." Jack muttered under his breath.

He placed a foot onto the water, causing the sea to freeze over. Snow was now falling hard over the kingdom. Realizing his escape, Jack ran as fast as he could, over the freezing sea. He then reached the other end, glancing back to see Jamie trying follow him, but slipping on the ice. The four other figures just stared at him. He dared not look back as he ran through the woods and onto the mountain.

**AN: Please forgive me if I can't write a menacing villain. It's one of the biggest challenges for me, to write someone who can make your blood boil.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for those wonderful reviews. They make feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter as well. More power to y'all!**

**To Miss Katarina Aguilar, hey! Your comment was awesome too, it made my day. I can't reply to you via PM (was weird. I'm new here after all), so I hope you don't mind if I reply to you here. Don't worry hun, they'll get their fair share of action *wink* *wink* but I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be seeing that character :( a cameo maybe, but I can't write someone I don't really know well. Forgive me and I hope you won't hate me for that. But still, more power to you! :)**

**Chapter 6: The Search**

Jamie just looked over the frozen sea, worried and depressed. Just when he thought his brother has let him in his life again, Jack left him again, and for good, it seems. But no, he refused to accept this.

"Jamie, let's go back in." Sandra said, patting his back. Jamie just looked at her weakly and nodded.

"Snow? It is snowing!" a few villagers were saying, holding out their hands to catch snowflakes.

"But it's in the middle of summer!" others would say.

"Jamie, did you know about this?" Sandra asked, still worried.

Jamie shook his head. "No..." he mumbled under his breath.

Outside, Rapunzel and Anna were still looking at the frozen sea.

"The fjord..." they heard Prince Tristan said. True enough, the big rock formations were freezing over, and the snow began heavily falling. "Come on, let's get back." Anna suggested. Rapunzel followed, still trying to take everything in, while Prince Tristan walked back with them.

"It's the king. He did this! The king has cursed this land!" Duke Pitch cried out frantically.

"Oh shut up. You're just overreacting." Duke Edmund said before facing the princes and princesses. "How was the king?" he asked, concerned. Sandra simply shook her head.

"He left." Jamie said in dismay. But then, Pitch hid behind the frozen fountain, glaring at Jamie.

"You! Are you conniving with the demon too?! Are you a monster too?!" he shrieked.

"Stop it! I'm normal, and my brother is not conniving with the demon!" Jamie shouted, frustrated.

"Then why did he choose to curse this land, huh?!" the duke exclaimed. "He must be stopped!"

"No! The sudden winter must be stopped. And I will go out there and stop it." Jamie said firmly. Rapunzel and Anna's necks snapped towards him.

"No, Prince Jamie. It's too dangerous out there!" Anna said, worried for the prince.

"It's not dangerous. He's my brother. He will never hurt me." Jamie said, reassuring the two maidens, who just glanced at each other.

"Give me my horse!" Jamie ordered one of the guards, who ran towards the stables.

"You're not going out into that storm, are you?!" Sandra asked, worried.

"Of course I am. I'm gonna bring back my brother." Jamie said, forcing a smile. But Sandra still frowned.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. Like I said, he would never hurt me." Jamie assured her, as he mounted his horse.

"I leave Duke Edmund in charge!" Jamie announced as he rode outside the kingdom.

"Be safe..." Sandra whispered. Duke Pitch glared at the young prince, but a malicious smile crept up to his face as he looked at Sandra and Tristan and then at Duke Edmund.

Rapunzel noticed the venoumous smile so she pulled Anna towards her.

"We have to keep an eye on that Pitch guy." Rapunzel whispered.

"What?! We should get back to the workshop! Elsa must be worried sick about us by now!" Anna said, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"But there's no telling what he might do. After all, this kingdom is in crisis in the middle of the summer. It's your job to bring Summer, isn't it?" Rapunzel said, looking deeply into Anna's eyes.

"You're right. I guess we could stay here until the king and the prince returned." Anna said with a sigh.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"And here's my last card!" Olaf said, smiling widely at Merida. "The joker's on you!"

Merida rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated snarl. She slammed the cards down.

"That's five for me, zero for you!" The blob of snow giggled. Merida was getting very annoyed.

"When will they be back?!" Merida asked impatiently.

"Relax, the other guardians will be back soon enough." Olaf said optimistically.

"For now, how about a game of chess?" he added. Merida smirked.

"Nobody's ever beaten me in chess before." She said proudly.

"Really? Then I'd love to go against you!" The snowman replied happily.

However, before the two could give it a go, the door swung open and in the other guardians came.

"Welcome back!" Olaf waved happily at them.

"We lost the Duke. He might've went straight to Frostland." Kristoff said, worried.

"What do we do? I can't leave tonight, I've got to collect teeth too!" Savannah said.

"And I've got to make dreams!" Olaf said brightly, conjuring a small cloud and sitting on it.

"I'm also behind my schedule. Easter is just around the corner." Hansel grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll go after tha' duke." Merida said, raising her hand.

The guardians turned to look at her.

"It's too dangerous. We can't let a fair maiden fight against the Duke of the Shadows." Hansel said, scanning Merida.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout this lassie. I'm the Fall Spirit after all." Merida said, grinning as she grabbed her bow and quiver.

"Where did you say he was headed to?" Merida asked as she went towards the entrance.

"Frostland. But don't worry, we'll be joining you in no time, as soon as we're done with our chores." Kristoff said, reassuring Merida. She merely nodded and saluted at them before flying away.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Savannah asked.

"Don't worry. The Fall Spirit has command over the wind and the storm. She'll be fine. Besides, Elsa went on ahead." Olaf said beaming. The other guardians just stared at him.

"You mean to tell us Elsa left?!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"So, you mean to say all four of the season spirits are gone?" Hansel frantically asked, pulling down his ears.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked again.

"This is bad. This could tip the equilibrium of seasons around the earth. Climate changes will occur!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"We can't let them be gone for a long time! People will become terrified of the sudden weather change, and it will just feed the duke!" Savannah added, now pacing back and forth.

"But we have no choice. We do our chores, and then we help. Now, move along!" Kristoff ordered. Savannah buzzed out, followed by Olaf on his cloud. Hansel dove into his top hat before disappearing.

Kristoff slowly walked into his office and stared at the globe.

"Please do it fast." he whispered.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack slowly walked up the snow covered mountain. The moon shines upon the mountain, causing the snow to glow white on the mountain that night. Not a footprint can be seen, even Jack's, as the snow heavily covered it few seconds later.

Jack glanced back at the kingdom of Frostland and it felt like a knife had pierced his heart.

"It really is a kingdom of isolation..." he muttered, noticing that the kingdom was surrounded by the sea, then the fjords, then the mountains.

"And ironically, I'm the king..." he said, chuckling lightly as he continued to walk upwards.

The wind was howling even louder than before. Jack could feel a swirling storm of emotions inside of him. He felt guilty for not being able to keep it in, the curse. Heaven knows he tried.

"And I've always reminded myself too..." Jack sighed. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good prince you always have to be." he chanted, smiling to himself. He looked up the sky and remembered his father. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." he said to himself. Maybe the isolation was already getting to his head. But he didn't mind. He was feeling a new sensation swell up inside of him. It felt all warm and fuzzy, and it turned him all bouncy. A grin spread across his face.

"Who cares? Now they know!" Jack cried into the wind before abruptly clapping his hands together. An explosion of blue and white light enveloped his hands as he threw them upwards, creating a shower of frost and snow.

"Just gotta let it all go! Can't hold this back anymore!" Jack screamed, jumpily dashing around the snow. He stomped his feet and skates appeared. He grinned as he looked forward. He began skating forward, flawless ice forming below his feet, allowing him to glide effortlessly around.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" He shouted as he skated towards a cliff. He made a frozen ramp that just ended mid air, and with all the adrenaline pushing him, he jumped. His heart also jumped when he saw the endless canyon below him, but this allowed a surge of ecstacy and excitement as he barely managed to reach the other side. He fell face first into the snow, but he was laughing like a madman.

"Well, at least I know my limits! I'll break through somehow." Jack smirked to himself. He began skating again, in circles. He spiraled to the middle, making a slight jump before spiraling outwards. "I feel like the wind! I can feel the sky!" Jack shouted.

He then jumped up high, and let himself fall down, but he kept his arms high into the sky. He heard grumbling from below, and he smirked. He got what he was expecting. The spiraling patterns that he made, and they look strikingly similar to crop circles, was beginning to rise. He fell flat on his back, on the cold hard floor that was adorned with spiraling patterns. He spun himself to his feet, much like breakdancing, releasing several bluish sparks that raised walls and a ceiling.

Jack then admired his handiwork. Just what he needed, a frozen castle. He then removed the crown on his head and stared at it for a while.

"Me, king? Nah. Kings are all rules and deadlines. I'm all fun and snowball fights." He grinned. He threw away the crown.

"Well the past is the past. No way am I going back to that angry mob!" Jack said, snapping his fingers. A blue light encircled his feet before shooting up rays of bluish prism that enveloped him. When the light subsided, he was standing majestically in a light blue button up, long sleeved shirt, the two topmost buttons open, revealing his collarbone up to his upper chest. The shoulder parts were adorned with snowflakes. The sleeves were rolled to just below his elbows. He also wore white pants, with an ice sculpted like a snowflake chained to one of the back pockets. He was also wearing white shoes.

Finally, he messed up his hair, bringing out his boyish charm.

Jack admired his work again before walking onto the balcony.

"So I say, come at me world! The cold never bothered me anyway!" he shouted, letting out all the grief and sadness he was holding in. He smiled and slammed the door behind him. Just then a thought hit him. Jamie.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jamie was wading through the snow, urging his horse to move forward.

"Jack! Jack! Answer me! It's me, Jamie! Your brother who's now looking for you! I'm sure the townspeople didn't mean to make you freeze summer!" Jamie called out.

"O-Of course, th-this wouldn't have happened if he told me his secret, haha..." he let out a nervous, chilled chuckle. "He's a stinker!" he rolled his eyes.

Unconsciously, he led the horse to a bent tree, which stood upright upon the horse stepping on it. The horse whinied and threw Jamie away before running back to Frostland.

"No! No! No! Come back!" Jamie helplessly said.

"Ooookay..." he said nervously as he trotted forward, wading through the knee deep snow.

Back at Frostland, Princess Sandra was pacing back and forth inside her and Duke Pitch's room.

"What if they don't come back? What if Jamie got frostbitten somewhere?" Sandra muttered, worried.

"Ah, don't worry. The young prince will be fine." Duke Pitch said in a monotonous tone. Sandra has been like that for over an hour. "But I do hope the king doesn't come back. I don't want to die as a popsicle."

"Uncle! Don't talk like that!" Sandra hissed.

"But it's true! He almost killed me!" Pitch snapped, now standing up. He was getting agitated.

"You slipped on ice!" Sandra retorted.

"His ice!" Pitch growled. The two of them had locked stares onto each other before hearing a knock.

"Come in." Sandra impatiently growled.

Prince Tristan poked his head in.

"You! You wretched brat- you!" Pitch growled but was stopped by Sandra.

"What is it?" Sandra asked.

"May I have a word with you, Princess Sandra?" Tristan asked.

"Sandra. And yes, I'll be right outside." Sandra said, glancing a furious look at her uncle.

When she closed the door, Pitch quickly scurried to the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm worried about the prince. He's all alone out there, without supplies." Tristan said, tapping his foot.

"And your point being?" Sandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I've been listening in on your conversation with the duke-"

"You what?!" Sandra hissed, and Pitched growled. Luckily for him, Sandra did not notice this.

"But be honest. You want to go after him, no?" Tristan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I can't just let him freeze over by himself!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Well good, now's your chance. I'm going after them. I still haven't caught a good look at the king's teeth. I'm not missing this chance, and I hope you don't too." Tristan said, with Sandra giving him a puzzled look. "Meet me at the lobby whenever you're ready."

Tristan walked away, and Sandra quickly jumped into their room. She hurried over to the closet and grabbed her thickest fur coat.

"Whoa, what are you going to do?" Pitch lied. Of course he knew what she was gonna do.

"I'm uhhh..." Sandra said, looking for an excuse. She was a terrible liar. Her eyes darted around the room, and saw an empty glass of water. She quickly took it.

"I'm gonna get some hot chocolate downstairs." she lied before quickly leaving. "I'll be back soon."

"Make it quick." Pitch said. He grinned maliciously as soon as she slammed the door. "You can go and freeze out there with the wretched brat for all I care."

The lobby was deserted by the time Sandra reached the bottom steps. Tristan was waiting for her. He had a bag filled with supplies with him.

"You ready?" The prince grinned.

"Yup." she replied.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The two young nobles passed by the palace entrance when Tristan caught a quick glimpse of Duke Edmund. He quickly grabbed Sandra and hid behind one of the pillars.

"Prince Tristan is missing! We need someone to find him!" Edmund motioned to a guard.

_Crap. _Tristan thought. He bit his nails, realizing that they would have to sneak out. He scanned the area and saw a nearby bush. As soon as he saw the guard turn around, he yanked Sandra towards the bush. A slight rustle was heard, prompting the guard's neck to snap in their direction.

He was staring at the bush suspiciously before he got up and walked towards it.

Tristan and Sandra were both breathing heavily as the guard was about to touch the bush.

"Hey! Duke Pitch has summoned you guys!" a voice from inside yelled. The guard shrugged and walked away. The two let out sighs of relief before walking out of the kingdom gates, before they walked towards the mountains, a woman with red-flaming, wildly tangled hair, who was about the same age as them, pulled them aside.

"And where do you think you two are goin'?" She asked, with a heavy Scottish accent.

"We were... Um..." Sandra said, panicking.

"We were about to search the king." Tristan admitted. Sandra's eyes widened as she hit Tristan on the shoulder.

"King? Isn't he s'pposed to be inside tha' large castle?" the woman asked, puzzled.

"He was, but then he ran away after setting off this crazy winter." Tristan replied casually. His eyes met the girl's eyes. The girl looked away and cleared her throat.

"So you're tellin' me he's the one to blame for this winter?" she asked.

"Not really! I mean, he didn't mean to." Sandra interjected.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Sandra, but only glanced at Tristan.

"Right. Would you mind if I acccompanied ya'?" she asked.

"Not at all. In fact, we would love to have your company." Tristan said, grinning. The woman looked away again and cleared her throat.

"The name's Merida by the way." The woman said, holding out her hand.

"Sandra, and this is Tristan." Sandra replied, smiling. The two shook hands. Merida awkwardly gave her hand to Tristan, who casually shook it, but then he froze when he saw her mouth.

"What?" Merida asked, flustered.

"You, my lady, have gorgeous teeth." Tristan said, gaping.

Merida blushed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Meet

**Chapter 7: The Meet**

Elsa lazily floated on her back as she approached Frostland. While the sight was certainly breathtaking, she has been there more than she could stomach due to her sister's giddy attitude of visiting the place every now and then. She sighed as she played around with snowflakes, waving her fingers in the air to create intricate twirling patterns of snowflakes and frost dust.

"I shouldn't have rushed out of the workshop as fast as I did." Elsa said, sighing. She did that because she just wanted to check on Anna badly, but after realizing that Anna and Rapunzel were together, she was assured that Anna would be safe. However, her main purpose was to stop this sudden winter.

At first, she tried to control the ice and snow that fell on the ground. Sure, she could control it up to some extent, but it was practically impossible to stop the winter without having the caster to stop it themselves. But here comes the problem, who was, or who were the caster(s)?

Elsa felt a bit annoyed and curious inside. Annoyed because she now knows that there was another being like her, who could manipulate ice and snow. Curious, because she wanted to know who this was.

After lazily floating around, she saw the sun slowly coming up. Just then, a piercing light took her by surprise, causing her to lose balance and land headfirst into the snow below.

"Gah! Good thing the snow's thick. Just like landing on a pillow." Elsa commented before getting up. She looked for the origin of the sudden light, and gaped upon finding out. There by the side of one of the mountains stood a majestic ice fortress.

A smile formed on Elsa's face. She finally found her mystery caster.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"Are you sure we should be following him around like this?" Anna asked.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen." Rapunzel hissed.

Duke Edmund was pacing back and forth, and Duke Pitch was just looking at him.

"Are you positive?" Edmund asked, flashing a worried glance at Pitch.

"A hundred percent positive, sir." Pitch said, trying to hold back a grin.

Rapunzel eyed him suspiciously. She always had this bad feeling around Pitch, but she hated him now even more.

"Well then, if it's true that Tristan and Princess Sandra went out after the king, I will need to have a search party go after them." Duke Edmund said firmly.

"A-Are you sure you don't want to be the one to go after them, sir?" Pitch asked.

"What are you implying?" Edmund said, his eyes narrowing.

"I mean, Tristan is your nephew. I believe you are quite worried about him, no?" Pitch said, rubbing his hands together.

"And so is Princess Sandra. Isn't she your niece? Shouldn't you be looking for her?" Edmund retorted. Pitch looked sideways, towards Rapunzel's and Anna's direction. They quickly ducked.

"Why don't you go after them since you sounded so eager." Edmund added. Pitch simply looked away.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard murmurs from the crowd below. Edmund and Pitch went down to the courtyard. Prince Jamie's horse returned, unmounted. A piece of his torn cloak dangling by the horse's saddle.

"It's Prince Jamie's horse!" Pitch exclaimed.

"But where is the prince?" Edmund asked, scratching his head. Just then an idea struck Pitch.

"He- He- He must've been taken by the king!" Pitch exclaimed. People turned to look at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Prince Jamie is the king's beloved brother." Edmund scoffed.

"But how would you explain this? It's not as if this came to be by accident." Pitch argued. "And besides, this means that we now have three missing young royals out there in the frozen wilderness! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"You have a point..." Edmund said, scratching his chin. "Very well, I will lead a search party for the missing nobles." he announced.

Pitch grinned. Anna caught sight of the grin, so she nudged Rapunzel. The latter nodded.

"Ah, I believe I should come!" Pitch said. He waited for the Duke's answer, an answer he knew what.

"No. You stay here and be in charge. We will look for the king and the young royals. Should we encounter him, no harm is to befall the king." Edmund announced as he walked towards the stables.

"On my honor." Pitch said, grinning from ear to ear.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Snow! It had to be snow! Why did he not h-h-have tropical powers that covered the fjords in w-w-white sand and-" Jamie complained before trailing off. He could see smoke rising from between the thick canopy of trees.

"Fire!" Jamie exclaimed, stomping forward, not realizing a slope in front of him. He let out a small gasp as he slid downwards onto a cold stream.

"Cold... cold cold cold cold cold..." he repeatedly said as he quickly got up from the stream. He approached the origin of the smoke, and came upon a small wooden cabin.

He saw a signage that says: "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna".

Jamie sighed in relief.

He entered the cabin and began looking around. He felt his pockets and sighed again when he realized he brought money with him.

"Woo-hoo. Big summer blowout." a deep, but slightly high pitched voice called out from behind.

Jamie's head jerked to his direction.

A large man, wearing a colorful knitted shirt and cap, and was wearing suspenders, greeted him. He was smiling at Jamie in a friendly manner. Jamie figured him to be Oaken.

"Half off swimwear, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" he offered, every syllable given a distinct emphasis.

"Yeah... That's nice... For now, how about winter boots and a coat. Oh, and pants." Jamie said, smiling awkwardly.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken replied with a smile.

Jamie looked at where Oaken was pointing. The only ones left were brown fur boots and dark brown fur coat and a white long sleeved shirt. There was also a pair of brown pants and leg warmers and finally mittens and a bonnet. He scurried over to pick them up.

"I was just wondering. Has another young man, the king perhaps, I dunno, passed through here?" Jamie asked.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, lad." Oaken replied with a smile. The smile was slowly creeping out Jamie.

"How much?" he asked.

"That would be forty. I'll throw in a quart of lutefisk and a visit to the sauna so we'll have good feelings." then Oaken turned around. "Woo-hoo, hi family!" he said.

From the sauna, sure enough, a family turned and returned the "hoo-hoo!"

"No, only the outfits." Jamie said, smiling awkwardly. He paid up and began changing in the fitting room.

"Oh and by the way, do you have a room here where I could spend the night?" Jamie asked.

"We have a barn outside, nothing more. If you would not mind that." Oaken's voice replied.

"Not at all. I'm very grateful." Jamie replied as he walked out of the dressing room and gestured goodbye to Oaken.

"Bye-bye." Oaken said, still smiling. Jamie quickly walked out and proceeded to the barn.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sandra was smirking while glancing at Merida, then to Tristan then back to Merida. Tristan's eyes were deeply anchored on Merida's face.

"Y'know, staring is rude, young lad." Merida said, her face flushed red.

"But I can't help it. You've got the most gorgeous teeth." Tristan said dreamily. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Good heavens, you remind me of someone I know." She said. However, unlike with Savannah, she isn't irritated. In fact, she felt happy that Tristan thinks her teeth are wonderful.

"Sooooo... Hate to break it up guys, but how do you suppose we're supposed to find Jamie?" Sandra asked, going in between the two.

"Jamie's the prince, right?" Merida asked. Sandra nodded.

"We'll find him somehow." Tristan said, brushing off the subject.

"Somehow? Oh no, now I've suddenly got a bad feeling about this." Sandra said, putting her hands on top of her head.

"Why are you so worried?" Tristan asked.

"Because! He is the Prince!" Sandra said, thinking twice before saying anything.

"Oh really? Is that it?" Tristan teased. Merida looked back and saw Sandra flustered, she grinned.

"Is that it, lassie? It seems like you've got the cahoots for the young prince there." Merida chimed. Sandra's eyes widened and her face reddened.

"And so what if I like him?!" Sandra retorted. Tristan and Merida grinned at her.

"Oh boy, young love. You don't even know him that much." Tristan said.

"You've gotta be wary of strangers." Merida said.

Sandra glanced at her and then slowly paced away. "Of course..." she said, narrowing her eyes at Merida, before rolling her eyes smuggly. "But Jamie is NOT a stranger."

"Oh really? What's his last name?" Tristan pushed.

"Ugh. Of-Frostland?" Sandra said smuggly.

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolates."

"That was YOUR favorite."

"Shut up."

"Best friend's name?" Tristan asked swiftly.

"Cupcake?" Sandra guesssed.

"That's not even a name." Merida chimed in.

"Sure it is!" Sandra argued.

"Eye color?" Tristan interjected.

"Dreamy." Sandra said, smiling.

"Foot size?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hey, it seems like you don't know him THAT well, then!" Tristan teased.

Sandra let out a frustrated growl. "Why are you so- so irritating?!"

"Because you're fun to tease." Tristan grinned.

"Oh, quit it!" Sandra hissed.

"No way." Tristan said, grin widening.

"Guys, I think I saw smoke." Merida announced, pointing at a smoke trail originating from the middle of the forest. "My bet the prince passed by there."

"Great. Let's get a move on then." Tristan said, glancing at Sandra. Sandra just shrugged.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Rapunzel and Anna followed Duke Pitch behind, making sure they made no sounds. When the duke took a sharp turn to the left, they followed suit, and they saw him standing in front of a door. He opened it and went inside, eyeing around for any suspicious characters. Feeling safe, he closed the door behind him.

"What is he intending to do?" Anna whisepered. Rapunzel shook her head.

"Only one way to find out. That's by waiting." Rapunzel said. Anna sighed as she looked out the hallway window. The snow was falling heavily and the wind slightly picked up. The sky darkened.

"I do hope this storm ends soon, though." Anna whispered.

"Here he comes." Rapunzel said, nudging Anna.

The duke went out of the room, cautious of his surroundings. He slowly and quietly locked the door, and something glistened in his hands. The golden scepter and orb from the coronation.

"Thief." Anna gasped, preparing to confront the duke.

"No, don't. We have to be sure of his motives before we make our move." Rapunzel said, tugging Anna back. "Let me take care of this."

Rapunzel casually walked in front of the duke. The duke was startled and quickly slid his hands behind his back.

"Oh-oh it's you." The duke stammered.

"Greetings. It's good to know that the kingdom is in safe hands during this crisis." Rapunzel said, flashing a smile.

"Oh, you flatter me." the duke replied.

"Ah, the coronation was almost a success. If only the king didn't try to hurt anyone." Rapunzel slyly said. The duke's ears perked up.

"I know! Hey, girl, I have something to say." Pitch said, leaning in closer to Rapunzel.

"How about we work together to overthrow him?" Pitch said, grinning.

Rapunzel gulped. This is evidence of treason. But she has no one to back her up.

"Oh, but that's not good, see. He swore his honor on the golden scepter and orb." she said, smiling at the duke, who now backed up. He cleared his throat.

"Indeed. I was just thinking we could keep the people safer that way." Pitch said, grinning inwardly.

"If there's anything I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask." Rapunzel said before leaving.

"Of course." The duke said.

As soon as Anna met up with Rapunzel around the next corner, she stood up and grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"How did it go?" Anna asked.

"Bingo." Rapunzel grinned.

Unknown to them, Pitch has already devised his plan, and step one is complete.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Elsa's eyes shimmered with awe as she neared the frozen fortress that majestically stood among the mountains. A flawless staircase led up to the front doors that has an intricate design of medieval times.

Elsa gave it a small push, and the door creaked open. The interior was amazing too. She glanced all around her, noticing the large foyer, where a balcony stuck out on top, overlooking the reception area. There were two staricases that connected to the balcony, and below it, a hallway led to the dining area.

Elsa took her time exploring the fortress. She entered the dining area. It was furnished with an ice table and several ice chairs. A door led to the kitchen.

She went back to the first hall, and then made her way upstairs. The balcony connected to a hallway which led to several rooms. Behind one of the doors, she heard a smooth male voice speaking frantically. She slowly pushed open the door and peered inside.

A young man white silver-white messy hair was curled up in the corner of the room. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, a pair of white pants and shoes. He also had striking pale skin. His head was bent down, resting on his two hands, not allowing Elsa to take a glimpse of his face.

"Oh no. Jamie's gonna hate me... But I have found my freedom! But I will make him worry sick... But he's big enough to care for himself! He will hate me for shutting him out again... But this is all to protect him!" the man said, as if having an internal debate. Elsa was so amused by his musings that she did not realize that she opened the door just too much that it made a sound. The man's face snapped towards her, causing him to bolt right up.

"Oops." Elsa said, but she was surprised when the man stomped his foot to the ground, causing light to envelop the room. Several frozen daggers were conjured, all pointed at her. Her heart skipped a bit.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the man demanded. But Elsa couldn't speak. Elsa stared into his face. He was definitely handsome, especially with his charming sapphire eyes and white hair.

"You're hot... Wait. What?" Elsa said, before asking herself. She quickly rubbed her face with her hands.

"I demand to know your identity and your intent for coming here." the man said firmly, this time, stancing himself in such a way that one foot was behind, and his knees were slightly bent. One arm extended forward, the other slightly slanted backwards. His eyes were locked onto her.

"Hey, calm down. Can we not go through this?" Elsa asked, waving her hands.

"You're really asking for it." the man said, causing the daggers to come closer to her.

Elsa sighed. She snapped her fingers, and a blue ray of light shot down from above her, shattering all the daggers. The man was visibly surprised.

"You... you too?" he asked.

"Now, can we go back to business?" Elsa asked, scratching her head.

"Wait... You have those powers too...?" the man said, slowly making his way towards her.

"What? Of course." Elsa said, frowning. She was taken aback when the man took her hands and examined them.

"Hey! That can be considered harrassment, you know!" Elsa said, pulling her hands away, heat crawling up her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry for the rudeness. I am Jack... and I am the ruler of this fortress. Who are you?" the man, Jack, said, bowing. He then flashed a smile at Elsa, who pushed a hair behind her ear and slightly looked away.

"Oh, umm... I am Elsa, a winter spirit." Elsa said awkwardly. She was never great with guys, and now she was standing in front of one, and a gorgeous one at that.

"Winter spirit... That's why..." Jack said, smiling to himself.

"And as for my intent on why I'm here..." Elsa said, clearing her throat. "I'm gonna have to ask you to stop the winter."

Jack looked at her. He frowned.

"What?" he asked her.

"You just made winter during summer." Elsa said, trying to keep herself composed.

Jack stood there, before proceeding to an ice chair.

"God, I've gotten out of control." he said, slightly chuckling.

"Well, just undo it then." Elsa said, stating it as if it was obvious.

Jack looked at her again, examining her, before looking at her eyes, causing her to blush.

"I can't. I haven't the slightest idea how." Jack said, frowning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Climb

**AN: Hey, Miss Katarina Aguilar, again I hope you won't mind me replying to your review this way. I can't really reply to you via PM (no idea why), so I really hope you don't mind. Yeah, I totally agree with you when you said that, so I'll keep it to a minimum :). But I do agree with you 100% :D**

**Chapter 8: The Climb**

For a while, Elsa just stared at the king, stunned, while Jack on the other hand simply put his chin on his hand, his elbow on the armchair. He was looking outside with eyes that imply "meh-nothing-I-can-do".

Just then Jack's head jerked towards Elsa, his eyes widening in realization. Elsa gave back a confused look.

Jack slightly opened his mouth, pointing at Elsa and then slowly backing off.

"What?" Elsa asked,

"You- ah- winter- ghost- what-" the king stammered, still slowly backing off

"That's what I said." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

For a while, they just stood, staring at each other before Jack began rubbing his nose bridge and sighing.

"This isolation must be getting to my head." He said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Is that what you-" Elsa began but was cut off.

"Nope, you're just a voice in my head." Jack said, opening a palm at her direction.

Elsa's expression turned into a frustrated one, her eyebrows leveled, and mouth tightly sealed, but are hanging.

"Actually about that-" Elsa tried to say, forcing smile and raising a finger, but as if she was a gust of wind, Jack abruptly went out of the room, pokerfaced, and proceeded to his bedroom where he ungracefully plopped himself on the bed.

"Time to get some sleep." Elsa heard Jack's muffled voice say.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..—

"The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you, dears." the odd man behind the counter said to the group, beaming his friendliest smile.

"But a young lad did pass by here a while ago." he added, his distinct accent clear.

"How do you describe him?" Sandra asked, leaning on the counter.

Tristan scratched his head and looked around, bored, while Merida was fascinated by the weird goods this man sells.

"Let's see..." the odd man paused. "He had brown hair, hazel eyes and was looking for the king." he replied.

"That's him! Could you tell me where he was headed?" Sandra exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"He stayed out there by the barn." the man said, pointing outside.

"Great! Thanks a lot!" Sandra happily replied, shaking the man's hands with both hands. She beckoned Merida and Tristan to come, who both just shrugged at each other.

As Sandra and the two followed her outside, Merida glanced over her shoulders and nodded at the man, who waved back.

"Bye-bye!" he said happily.

When they arrived at the barn, they found Jamie, all sprawled out on the haystacks, snoring and drooling.

"Wow..." Sandra began, "that's quite the sight..."

"Awww, and you liked him very much too." Tristan teased.

"What?! Of course I do! Don't you think this is just cute?" Sandra said, flushed with embarrassment.

Merida just raised hey eyebrows and Sandra rolled her eyes in frustration.

Sandra slowly approached the sleeping Jamie. Up close, he looked really innocent and cute, and extremely handsome at the same time. Sandra felt her face heat up. Tristan grinned at Merida, who grinned back but quickly looked away, feeling awkward.

Jamie slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He found Sandra staring at him. He stared back. Sandra's mind quickly snapped back when she realized that they were staring at each other.

"Oh, hi!" Sandra said, waving at him.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Sandra? What are you doing here?"

"Me? We're here to help you!" Sandra announced.

"Help? No, Sandra, it's too dangerous. You have to go back." Jamie said sleepily, yawning.

"All the more! If it was dangerous, the more reason I can't leave you alone." Sandra stubbornly replied.

Jamie looked behind Sandra. He saw Prince Tristan and an unknown woman standing next to him.

"Who is she?" Jamie asked, eyeing Merida.

"Oh, her? She's Merida, a traveller. She said she can accompany us in finding your brother." Sandra said.

"So, Prince Jamie, do you have any idea where your brother is?" Tristan said, stepping closer.

For a while, there was silence in the room, only broken by the wind.

"No idea." Jamie said, frowning. Everybody sighed.

"Well, if I may suggest, I think we better start lookin' from up above." Merida said. "Tha' way, we can see much farther."

"Nice idea." Tristan said, nudging Merida. She nodded back, still feeling awkward.

"Well, let's get a move on, then!" Sandra said.

"I think we should leave at dawn." Jamie said, smacking his lips before positioning himself to sleep.

"No! We should leave now! We can't let this storm rage on for any longer." Sandra said. "And who knows what might've happened to your brother right now?"

For a while, Jamie sat there, letting what Sandra said sink in. And then his eyes widened and then his hands shot to his head.

"Oh no! He must've been frozen solid by now! We have to help him!" Jamie said, standing up and walking to the door.

Merida gave Sandra a thumbs up, with the princess returning an "OK" sign.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna watches in awe as golden sand fills the town of Frostland below.

"Must be Olaf doing his job." Anna said, smiling. She turned to look at Rapunzel who was arranging the flowers that she conjured.

"So, what are we gonna do about Duke Pitch?" Anna asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I think we should probably wait until Duke Edmund returns. We should let him know as well. The same goes to the king." Rapunzel said, twirling her hands above the vase, releasing a shower of petals to adorn her flower arrangement. "All done." she said happily.

Meanwhile, Duke Pitch was pacing back and forth, waiting for the right time.

"Any minute now..." he muttered.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room, where he was staying, burst open. A grin crept on his face at what stood before him. An unconscious Duke Edmund was being dragged down by two guards, Night and Mare, towards Pitch.

"Good... good... Lock him up in the dungeon." he grinned. As soon as the two left, he got on his feet and began walking towards the two spirits' room.

"As for the girls..." he said, chuckling lightly.

Anna's stomach began to grumble. She tried laying down on the bed to stop the rumbling sound. Rapunzel sighed, slightly annoyed, slightly amused.

"Just go to the kitchen and find something to eat." Rapunzel said giggling, before clearing her throat.

"Alright. I was about to do that." Anna said, stretching her arms as she walked towards the door.

"Remember, Anna, whatever you do, don't let the duke see you." Rapunzel said.

Anna went out of the room and slowly descended the staircase. She made her way to the dining room, which was supposedly connected to the kitchen. The dining room was located behind the throne room. It was located in such a way that Anna had to pass by the throne room's door and then taking a turn, either left or right, to reach the door that led to the dining hall.

As she was about to disappear into the corner, Duke Pitch came out of the throne room. The duke, suspicious that he heard footsteps going to the dining room, decided to follow it. As he was about to open the door, Night and Mare appeared.

"The duke is securely locked away, sir." they reported.

"Good." Pitch chuckled, as the suspicious thought slipped his mind. He made his way towards Rapunzel's room.

Rapunzel was startled when the duke burst into her room.

"Oh! Duke Pitch! May I help you?" she said.

"Oh! This is terrible! Duke Edmund... he's... he's dead!" Pitch said miserably.

For a while, Rapunzel was frozen. She was so shocked to hear the news, but even more so that Pitch was devastated by the news. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Are you positive?" Rapunzel said, gulping.

Pitch slowly nodded, still looking down.

"I will need to check on him." Rapunzel said, walking out the door, leaving the duke inside. As soon as Rapunzel left the room, the duke grinned.

Rapunzel walked down the long hallway, towards the foyer, and then frowned.

"Great, I got too excited, I forgot to ask where he was." Rapunzel mumbled. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a sharp pain on her head, and everything went black.

Anna rummaged through the kitchen, looking for chocolate. She hardly noticed the door open. Giving up, she stood from her crouching position, frustrated. A shadow loomed behind her, preparing to strike with its bat. Suddenly, Anna's eyes locked onto a jar of chocolate below. She happily ducked to take the chocolate, accidentally dodging the assault. Her assailant's attack connected with the cooking utensils, causing a loud ruckus.

She jumped to look behind her and was surprised when a tall man, with sideburns and mustache, wearing a red uniform, glared at her.

She suddenly felt cold, afraid. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead. Just then, the assailant poised himself to strike her again. Anna's eyes widened in fear as she dodged the attack by a hair's breadth.

"Hey!" Anna screamed.

"Stay put!" the man screeched back. He was now chasing after her, preparing to knock her out again. Anna's heart thumped as she grabbed a frying pan and used it to block the attack. Though unharmed, the sheer force of the attack caused Anna to tumble backwards, her arms giving out from the weight of her attacker. Anna was now enveloped in fear, afraid of getting hurt. Her attacker swiftly tackled her. He was on top of her now.

The attacker seemed to have switched agenda when he scanned Anna's body.

"I was only supposed to knock you out, but there was no order of not having fun." the man grinned.

Anna felt fear and alarm strike her heart. She struggled. She knew what was coming. The man began touching her, slowly opening her dress. She found strength in her legs and kicked the man off, and picked up the frying pan again.

"Bitch!" the man screamed. Anna whimpered as she scurried away. The man grabbed her by the leg, and then by the hem of her dress. Her dressed began tearing as she held on to the counter for dear innocence. The man forcefully yanked her by the foot, causing her to lose balance and fall. The man was now on top of her again, grinning maliciously.

"Please! No!" Anna screamed, struggling, but the man was now removing his own trousers. Desperate, Anna began channeling energy, focusing her attention on the light bulb above. While she cannot use her power's full potential while in human form, she can still control heat. Nervous and afraid, she glanced back to see that the man's private part was now exposed. Whimpering, she still focused her energy with all her might.

"Given up?" the man said in a rough voice as he slowly put his hand on Anna's undergarments. With a scream, Anna successfully channeled enough heat to make the light bulb explode. This gave Anna the opening, as her assailant was distracted. Standing up, Anna grabbed the frying pan that lay beside her and forcefully slammed him, knocking him unconscious.

Anna quickly ran upstairs to her room and tore off her dress, such that it was now barely above knee length. She put on a jacket from her dresser and laid down on the bed.

The adrenaline that rushed through her was replaced with fear as she imagined what would've happened if she was not able to pull off that feat successfully. She broke down in tears.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Elsa paced back and forth by Jack's bed.

Jack, annoyed and confused, stood up and began frantically scratching his head.

"Why won't you go away?" he asked, facing her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go away with a weather like this. This will tip the balance." Elsa said, inspecting her nails.

"If you're the oh so mighty winter spirit, then why don't you make it stop?" Jack said, smirking at Elsa.

Elsa felt annoyed and embarrassed at the same time, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Excuse me? As far as I'm concerned, YOU'RE the one who made this winter in the first place!" Elsa said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's right." Jack said, and then his eyes glinted with mischief. "Does that mean you can't control it, huh? It's too strong?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, because it is the caster who is OUT OF CONTROL!" Elsa snapped. Those words cause Jack's grin to disappear as he remembered what happened to Jamie when they were young.

"Yeah. I can't control this. Now, I want to be left alone." Jack said, facing away.

The sudden change in his demeanor alarmed Elsa.

"Oh! You've lost the argument, and now, you want me to leave? Nice try, genius." Elsa said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean it. Go away." Jack said in a firm voice, slightly intimidating Elsa. Snowflakes began falling in the room. Elsa realized that Jack was causing this.

"Calm down! Didn't I tell you? I can't leave 'till this is over!" Elsa said, walking towards Jack.

"LEAVE! Just stay away, will you?!" Jack snarled, glancing over Elsa. His eyes were filled with anguish and fury. Elsa slightly gasped and then walked back a few steps. Jack turned away again.

"F-Fine. But I'll be back!" Elsa said, walking out the room. Somehow, she felt hurt that Jack wanted her to leave.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The group trodded down the snowy forest as they went towards a high place.

"His teeth?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Yeah! I just want to see them and touch them for myself." Tristan said.

"You're weird." Sandra said, keeping a fair distance from the prince. Tristan merely scoffed.

"Ye' really remind me of someone I know." Merida said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Someone as passionate to teeth as me? I would want to meet that person, then." Tristan said, turning to Merida. Something slightly kicked Merida in the gut, but she paid no mind.

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna meet her. I swear, tha' girl's nothin' but trouble." Merida said.

"But she sounds nice." Tristan said. There it is again, the kick in the gut.

"Oh, please! She's very annoying and talkative." Merida argued.

"Well, she sounds kind of nice." Tristan said.

Merida scoffed and rolled her eyes. Sandra giggled.

"So, about your brother," Sandra said, catching Jamie's attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How come he never told you about his powers? It's kind of cool, actually." Sandra said.

"Well, I told you, right? He kind of shut me out." Tristan said.

"Oh right, sorry." Sandra said, looking away.

"It's fine. And I agree, it was cool." Jamie said, smiling at Sandra.

For a while they just stared at each other.

"Aww, their so sweet." Tristan teased, leaning on a tree.

The two glared at him, and Merida just shrugged. Suddenly, Tristan was pulled behind by something. He let out a gasp as he was dragged into the snow.

"Hey!" Merida screamed as she followed where Tristan was being dragged, with the two following as well.

Tristan felt another sharp pain on his other leg, causing him to scream. He looked behind and saw wolves, dragging him. Fear welled up inside of him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tristan screamed, his voice cracking in fear.

"Don't worry lad! We're comin'!" Merida shouted back in between breaths. She quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow from behind her. She shot the arrow with precision, killing one of Tristan's attackers. However, this gesture summoned four more wolves to intersect them. Merida watched helplessly as Tristan was dragged into the darkness.

"NO!" Sandra screamed.

Anger and excitement welled up inside of Merida. She was angry that the wolves took away Tristan, but she was excited about rescuing him, but more so excited of fighting the wolves.

"Yer majesties, stand back. Let me handle this." Merida said coolly.

"I can't let a lady fight!" Jamie said.

"But I'm not just any lady, sire." Merida smirked.

One of the wolves dashed to her, preparing to claw at her. She ducked and then shot an arrow at its legs, incapacitating it. The wolf let out a slight whimper.

Two more wolves charged at her, but she simply jumped over one of them and then stabbing one with an arrow. One down. She then quickly fired the bloodied arrow on the other, killing it in the process. Two left.

Merida looked around for the uninjured wolf, and was alarmed to see it dashing towards Jamie and Sandra.

"Look out!" she cried.

Sandra quickly grabbed a fallen branch and then smashed the wolf's body. However, this was not enough to kill it. It charged once again, but was killed by an arrow from Merida. Sandra felt really afraid at that moment, causing her hand to tremble. She put down the branch and began running her hands through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, supporting the princess. He was impressed at her ability to fend for herself, but was ashamed that he almost failed to protect her.

"I'm fine." Sandra replied.

"That's a relief." Merida said.

"What about Tristan?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have this wolf take me there. Stay here" Merida replied, pointing to the injured wolf, who was trotting away.

Jamie nodded as Merida followed the wolf.

Back at the wolves' den, Tristan was backed up on a corner. He had nowhere to run. He stared at the wolves and their salivating mouths.

He gritted his teeth. He had do to something to escape. However, he felt fear rush up to him as a large wolf approached. The others gave way. He must've been the leader of the back.

The big wolf slowly made its way to Tristan. His heart thumped and his limbs shook. He was deathly afraid. He could see death facing him with a mocking smile. The wolf slowly opened its mouth and brandished its sharp teeth.

At that moment, Tristan felt himself calm down, even in the face of impending death.

"Such... marvelous teeth..." Tristan said, smiling as a sharp pain engulfed his body. The large wolf sunk its teeth on his shoulder. Tristan gritted his teeth, not wanting let loose a scream. Hot tears fell down his cheeks as warm blood gushed from his shoulders. He put a hand on the wound that the wolf inflicted. Now, he was sure that he was going to die. When the leader of the pack sunk its teeth on a piece of meat, that means the others may eat. The wolves, about three, rushed to him and dug their teeth to his flesh. Pain engulfed him as he let out an anguished and agonizing scream. A large chunk of meat was bitten from his left leg, his other shoulder and his foot. He was now lying on his pool of blood as he looked at the shining moon.

"I guess... this is it... At least I..." he said as he coughed. "I saw the most... beautiful teeth before I..." he said, as he lost consciousness.

Merida rushed towards the den.

"TRISTAN!" she shrieked. She saw the the wolves digging their teeth into his flesh. His clothes were torn and he was missing a boot. His eyes blankly stared into the moon. And the most horrifying thing is that he was lying in his own blood.

"BEASTS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Merida screamed as she transformed into her spirit form. She felt power surge within her. She grabbed an arrow before throwing her quiver into the air. She shot the arrow forward, and the other arrows followed its lead, piercing every wolf's heart. The leader, though wounded, still tried to fight. It charged at Merida, but Merida's fury caused her to jab the wolf with her hand. Her hand was enveloped with a small twister that sliced through the wolf's thick muscle like butter. Merida was covered with blood by the time she was finished.

Panting, she tried to calm herself down.

"Come on, lass. Deep breaths." she said, breathing slowly. Her eyes scanned the area and locked onto Tristan's form. Panic rose up again. She quickly went to her human form and dashed to Tristan's side. She picked him up. He was cold.

"Please... please... Wake up! Wake up!" Merida said, shaking Tristan. His eyes just blankly stared into hers. She felt his arm slightly twitch. She grabbed his wrist. He had a weak pulse.

"Don't worry! I'll save you! I swear!" Merida said as she picked him up and ran back to her company.

She felt time slowly slipping away from her hands as his blood trickled down her palms, causing a crimson trail behind them.

When Jamie and Sandra saw Merida, they gasped.

"Quick! You've gotta help me!" Merida said, not letting any of the two speak.

"Do you guys know any healers?! Just anyone! Please!" Merida said, trembling.

"I do know of some people from the mountains..." Jamie said.

"Let's go there, then! Come on! Tristan is dying!" Merida panicked.

"The trolls. They can help him, I'm sure." Jamie said, assuring Merida, who weakly smiled. However, the silence was broken by Sandra's sobs.

"Guys... He... He's..." Sandra said weakly. Jamie's eyes widened, and Merida refused to hear what was coming.

"He's dead..." Sandra said, letting go of Tristan's wrist, and breaking down into sobs.

Merida froze in place. He had a pulse, a weak one, but had it! Maybe Sandra messed up somehow?

"No..." Merida said, grabbing Tristan's wrist. She was right. There's no pulse.

Merida froze in horror as she stared on Tristan's slightly mutilated body. His dark blue eyes still in a fixed gaze, his mouth slightly smiling, and his hair was a mess. Merida felt a sharp emotional pain in her heart. But now he's gone. Love hurts. Love is unnecessary. Merida knew that, yet she let herself fall, and now she's hurt.

"I... I'll return to the kingdom to... to break the news..." Merida weakly said as she walked back.

Sandra and Jamie just looked at her, both frozen in place, with the sorrow of losing a friend.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry for the late update, please forgive me guys. Busy, busy! Anyways, what did you guys think of the plot twist? Please do tell me what you think, as it might greatly help me decide on the ending of the story. Oh, and in addition, here's a little trivia:**

**The season spirits, while in spirit form, can use their powers to great extents, but must not be seen by normal humans (Jack is not normal, soooo...) as it will cause them to lose their powers. In human form, they can still use powers, but weakly, and they may interact with other people. That explains why Anna did not choose to fight in her spirit form, and why Merida refused to do the same.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Summit

**AN: Dear readers, again I thank you all for your wonderful comments that keep me motivated to write. However, I do apologize for late updates, this week is finals week and I am studying for my finals and complying with my requirements. Please do keep in mind. But still, I will try my best to keep updating. Without further ado, here's chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: The Summit**

Something cold and hard was against Rapunzel's back as she regained senses around her. She wiped her eyes trying to remove the blurry sight.

"Oww..." Rapunzel mumbled as she held her head where the blunt weapon hit her. There was blood on her hand. She groaned.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Rapunzel chanted. Her hair slightly glowed, easing her pains.

"What was that?" A male voice with a distinct accent suddenly said, causing Rapunzel to slightly jump. The voice came from the other side of the room.

It was dark, and the only light she can get was from the small window. It was almost morning, seeing the light creeping into the room. Rapunzel squinted her eyes, and gasped. She was in a cell.

"Young lady, again, I ask, what was that?" the male voice said again.

Rapunzel crawled closer. She was shocked. It was Duke Edmund, and he was inside the cell as well.

"Duke Edmund? How-? What?" Rapunzel stammered.

"Yes. Now, what was that, for the third time?" the duke said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, that? Well..." Rapunzel said, slightly fidgetting. The duke eyed her.

"I, uh... Can actually use magic too..." Rapunzel said, smiling. The duke sighed.

"Well, I don't know why, but I'm not even surprised to see magic anymore." the duke said.

"Duke Edmund?" Rapunzel asked.

"Please, young lady, just call me Edmund. And may I ask your name?" The duke said.

"Rapunzel. As I was asking, why are you here?" Rapunzel questioned. She could remember Pitch saying he was dead. Then again, that man cannot be trusted.

"Well, I was on my way to rescue Tristan and the others, when these two goons attacked me. They knocked me out and then I was here when I came to." Duke Edmund replied. "How about you?"

"Truth is, Duke Pitch said that you were dead." Rapunzel began. The Duke's eyes widened in realization and fury.

"So I asked for where you were. You see, this hair is enchanted in such a way that I can heal anything, even death, as long as the soul is still intact." Rapunzel said. "And then, when I walked out, I was knocked unconscious too. And here I am now." she finished with a slight chuckle.

"That sick bastard. I've heard he was ambitious, but who knew he was THIS ambitious?" the duke said in fury, clenching his fists and slamming the wall.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh my, it seems like the vermin are awake." a familiar voice said.

"Pitch." Rapunzel muttered in disgust.

"That's Soon-to-be-King Pitch to you." he replied.

"Explain yourself, this instant!" Edmund yelled.

"Oh, hoho. It seems like you're confused. See, you are my prisoners, and you've got the nerve to yell at me. No matter. I don't really need to explain myself to vermin." Pitch replied sarcastically. His eyes scanned the room.

"So the other girl's not here, huh?" Pitch said, frowning.

"Anna..." Rapunzel said.

"Well, I'll have her found in no time. And until then, you can rot there." Pitch said, as he walked away.

"HOW ABOUT THE MISSING NOBLES?!" Edmund growled.

"Oh, let them freeze to death out there." Pitch said, waving an uncaring hand.

"EVEN PRINCESS SANDRA?!" Edmund shouted.

"Oh, specially her. She's nothing more than an obstacle to my goal." Pitch said as he chuckled and left.

"That damned bastard." Edmund said. Rapunzel worried about Anna.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kristoff groaned as he saw blotches of dark smoke envelop Frostland. Almost all of the land within the fjord is now covered in darkness.

"What are they doing?" Hansel said worriedly.

Only Kristoff and Hansel were left in the workshop. Savannah had left to collect teeth while Olaf went out to spread dreams.

"I don't know. But this is a very big challenge. I mean, a storm is raging there, and the winter spirit has yet to stop it." Kristoff said, rubbing his temples.

"Don't you think we should go after them?" Hansel asked, spray painting one of his eggs.

"We could, but I think it would be best after the snowstorm subsides. Right now, those people are afraid because of the unnatural blizzard. Once it ends, the fear disappears and the duke weakens." Kristoff explained.

"And then we strike." Hansel said, finishing the sentence and the egg. He carefully laid down the egg on the tray. "But can we really trust those girls?" he asked, worried.

Kristoff assured him with a nod, and the two of them continued observing the globe.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Merida weakly walked towards the kingdom, a lifeless body dangling in her arms. Somehow, she wanted to cry, to rage and to scream, but something was stopping her from doing so. She can't only anguish wiped over her. Her face was completely blank, her expression was uncaring, and her eyes were not glowing. The wind picked up around her as she walked. She did not notice that she was walking aimlessly around the mountains.

She simply walked forward, each step swaying and weak. She did not notice a rock in front of her. She yelped as she tripped. She rolled downward, and accidentally releasing the dead body, causing it to roll down the hill.

"Tristan!" she screamed, getting up and going after Tristan's remains. His eyes were still afixed, but he was now extremely cold. The blood had dried up. Merida walked towards him and knelt. She stared at his remains and put her hands over his eyes, closing them. He looked peaceful, with his slight smile. He was handsome, even in death. Merida chuckled as she sat down beside him.

"A little rest won't hurt, right? Don't worry, I'll get you back to your kingdom." she said, sitting beside the corpse. Somehow, knowing that a dead body was next to her did not bother her. She did not notice that they were surrounded by countless small boulders, spread out across the small valley.

Merida sighed and looked at the sky. She was unsure how she felt. She gripped the cold hand that lay to her side. She chuckled.

"Wow... I'm here, under the stars, with a dead prince." Merida said. "Very romantic." She was trying to lift her spirits. Suddenly, she was surprised when she heard a loud rumbling sound. Instinctively, she stood up and grabbed her bow, and poised herself to protect Tristan's body.

Her eyes widened in shock as the rocks rolled over towards where she was, encircling her in the middle. She put up a defensive stance. Suddenly, the boulders unfurled to reveal small humanoid creatures with big eyes staring at her.

"Who is she?"

"She's got a bow!"

"Her hair's weird."

"She looks fierce."

Merida could hear the small creatures talking to one another. Suddenly, she remembered what Jamie had said about small mountain dwelling creatures.

"Trolls...?" Merida asked, lowering her bow.

The chattering stopped, and then they looked at her, their blinking synchronized.

"You're... You're trolls!" Merida exclaimed. However, her happiness disappeared when she heard wha the trolls were saying.

"Is that a dead body?"

"Why is she bringing a corpse?"

"Can we poke it?"

"No, please. Don't touch 'im." Merida said sadly.

Just then, she noticed the trolls slightly disperse, making way for another rolling boulder. The boulder unfurled to reveal another troll, this one obviously older due to his longer hair and his staff, as well as his clothes. She concluded that he was the leader due to the aura of command that he exuded.

"Let me take a look at the boy." the old troll asked. Merida slightly nodded and gave way to Tristan. The troll made his way to the dead prince and examined him. He checked the lifeless body that was sprawled on the ground. The body was now extremely pale, with dark-bluish shades appearing on his skin, most evident under his eyes.

The troll closed his eyes and put a palm above the body. Merida's eyes widened in shock as the wounds on Tristan closed.

"He- he- you can save him?!" Merida exclaimed, rushing towards where the troll was.

"No, sadly I can't." the old troll shook his head. Merida's smile vanished and a frown of sorrow took place.

"However, I do know of someone who can save the young fellow." the troll said. Merida's ears perked up when she heard this. "Look for the one blessed by the morning flower. That person is the one who can save this boy. He has died prematurely, this was not fate's design. Finding that person can reverse the tragedy and save him." the troll said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Merida exclaimed, but quickly frowned again.

"But where can I find this person?" Merida asked.

The troll smiled. "I believe you know who that person is." he said as he walked away.

Merida then had a sudden realization. Punzie.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna slowly crept out from behind one of the pillars in the foyer. The wind was howling outside, and the snow was getting worse. She had to find Rapunzel somehow after finding out that she went missing. However, she does not know where the dungeons were located.

Somehow, she knew she had to find a way to get outside. However, there were guards scattered everywhere. They were patrolling around the palace.

Slowly and quietly, she went to the next pillar close to the palace doors where no guards were looking.

"Hurry and find that girl!" she heard a voice say.

She turned around and saw Duke Pitch walking down from the staircase.

"Yes sir. But we can't leave the doors unattended." one of the guards replied.

"I don't think she will be going out of this place. Look at the snow outside. Even though it's midday, there's no way her skin is thick enough to go out in that snowstorm." Pitch snapped before storming away. Anna sighed to herself.

As soon as the guards left, she dashed to door outside. However, she did not notice that Pitch had seen her, and she was grinning.

"There she is! Stop her!" Pitch shouted. Several armed men from the outside halted her.

"Stupid girl! You think I didn't know you were lurking around?! Ha!" Pitch vainly screeched.

Anna was now in trouble. How could she face three armed men at once? However an idea came up to her as she felt the summer sun hit her. She smirked.

The guards all charged at her. She quickly ducked and slammed her palm on the snow. The snow melted instantaneously. The guards were surprised to see the snow melting. Anna then rubbed her hands together before slamming them into the pool of water, causing it to abruptly evaporate, creating a mist that obstructed the view.

The guards coughed and fanned the mist away.

"Where is she?!"

"Find her!"

Anna made a run for it. She raced towards the gate. However, the unmelted snow caused sounds that gave away her position.

"There! She's over there! After her!" The guards shouted as they struggled to run after her.

"Close the gates!" she heard one of the men shout. The gate slowly creaked to a close. Anna grit her teeth as she forced her legs to run the fastest they can. Luckily, she reached the door before it completely shut, allowing her to escape the palace premises.

She panted outside. She was safe for now. However, it bothered her why the guards were acting according to Pitch's orders. And another, she can't really go back and look for Rapunzel. She decided to find Elsa and ask for her help.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Jack lay down on his bed, motionless.

"I shouldn't have said it that way." he sighed, remembering his encounter went wrong with Elsa. Though he didn't want to admit it, he thought that Elsa was gorgeous. Just thinking of her caused his heart to skip a beat. Frustrated, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face on it.

"Who falls in love with a person they just met, anyway?" Jack asked himself, sighing.

Outside, Elsa was floating back and forth by the window of Jack's chamber.

"Should I go back in?" she keeps asking herself, and shaking off the idea everytime. She did not want to bother Jack, but it was her responsibility to stop the harsh winter.

Jack then sighed as he rolled over to his side and was surprised to see Elsa floating by his bed chamber. He chuckled and sat up, staring at the gorgeous woman by his window. At the same time, Elsa stole a glance at Jack, and for a while, their eyes locked onto each other before awkwardly looking away. Both were blushing, and both hearts thumping.

Elsa run her hands through her hair in frustration and swooped down to Jack's balcony before entering.

"Hey! I do believe I want to be left alone." Jack said, startled. Elsa raised a palm to stop him from talking further.

"Stop being stubborn. My job here is to find a way to stop this winter." Elsa began. Jack raised a finger in objection but Elsa pushed on.

"And I have found a way to do so. All I have to do is train you." Elsa said, grinning. Jack frowned.

"But I don't like training." Jack said. Just then, a snowball hit his face. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw several snowballs floating behind Elsa.

"Who said training can't be fun?" Elsa asked, smirking. Jack returned the smile and stood up.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Awkward and sorrowful silence lingered in the air as Jamie and Sandra made their way up the mountain. Nobody said a word ever since they moved on from the forest. Luckily no wolves attacked them anymore.

Just then, they chanced upon a beautiful frozen lake, surrounded by frozen willow trees whose leaves glistened with frozen droplets of water.

"Beautiful..." Sandra whispered, smiling at Jamie for the first time in a while. Jamie smiled back.

"I'm sorry... about Tristan..." Jamie mumbled awkwardly.

"Nope, please, don't. If there is someone to blame, that would be me." Sandra said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie said, concerned. He held her hand.

"I... Well, I was the one who insisted on going out at night. I mean, if we did not go out at night, then... Well, we wouldn't have been attacked. He wouldn't have..." Sandra said as tears welled up in her eyes. She choked back a few tears before sobbing. Jamie embraced her.

"Shhh... now, it's not your fault. No one could've guessed that wolves lurked in the forests." Jamie comforted her, hugging her tightly. For a while, they just stood there, silent, save for Sandra's sobs.

Sandra was clutching onto Jamie's chest tightly. Somehow, his figure was very comforting for her. His strong arms wrapped around her. Sandra raised her head to face Jamie. He was smiling at him. He was so charming and caring. Slowly, without any of them noticing, they began inching closer to one another.

The two of them closed their eyes as they were centimeters apart. Sandra was expecting a kiss from Jamie, and the prince was expecting the same. However, realizing what they were doing, they quickly pulled away from one another.

"That was... awkward..." Jamie said, clearing his throat.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sandra awkwardly replied, her face still red.

"No, I should apologize. You were not- I mean I was awkward, not that you're awkward, I mean- I was... You're gorgeous, what?" Jamie stammered before looking away.

Sandra giggled.

"Jamie, look there." Sandra said, stepping away and going near the edge of the lake. She was looking at something not far away.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Something's glistening." she replied, inching in closer.

"Let's take a closer look then." Jamie said. The two of them practically ran towards the origin of the shine. They were out of breath the moment they reached it, but then their breath was completely taken away when they saw the origin of the shine. There lay before their eyes, a majestic ice castle. It had a very intricate design and was delicately built. It was practically impossible for a normal man to build it.

"Could it be?" Sandra asked, still gaping.

Jamie just nodded.

"Whoa... now this... IS Ice..." Sandra said as she leaned closer. Suddenly, the two of them heard voices from behind. A female voice and a male one.


	10. Chapter 10: The Curse

**AN: Guys, as much as I am glad that you, my dear readers, are enjoying my fanfic, I have to sincerely apologize for not updating fast enough. I'm really squeezing out all my thoughts here, and not to mention that I still have my finals and my mini-thesis to finish. Please just bear with me until I'm done with school work. More power to you guys!**

**Chapter 10: The Curse**

"So far, so good!" Elsa shouted at Jack from the other side of the playing field. A pile of snowballs were standing next to her. Jack, on the other hand, had no snowballs, but he had three blue orbs of light circling around him. This was a technique that Elsa taught him.

"Here comes the next batch!" Elsa shouted with a smirk as she waved her hands downwards. About five snowballs lifted themselves up and rushed towards the king in a twister like fashion, leaving behind a swirling trail of frost. The king braced himself and beckoned the blue orbs to spin rapidly in front of him in a triangular position.

As soon as the snowballs approached the spinning orbs, one by one, they disintegrated into the air, leaving a gust of mist behind. Jack smirked as he lowered his guard.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Elsa said, applauding him. Jack then bowed fancily, as if finishing an act in a theater.

"How about we try it out? Remember how you feel when you were guarding yourself against my snowballs." Elsa began, and demonstrated as she created a blue light emanate from her feet. They slowly spread outwards in a ring of light that slowly went up into the sky, taking with them a trail of snow and frost. From where the ring came from, the snow disappeared, revealing the soft ground below.

"Using the same principle when you made the barrier, create the melting rays of light and then melt the snow." Elsa finished with a smile. With a flick of her wrist, the area around her melted instantly.

"Wow. Very nice. But wait 'till you see my tricks." Jack said, smirking at Elsa. The winter spirit felt herself blush. He was totally gorgeous, and Elsa could feel she was falling head-over-heels for him. Little did she know that Jack was feeling the same.

Jack stomped his foot on the ground as a ray of blue light appeared. He swiped his hands sideward, causing it to circle around him, its shape like a crescent. When it had finished its revolution, Jack snapped his hands upward, summoning a gust of wind to take away the snow up into the sky. Elsa smiled at Jack, who smiled back.

"Well, at least you've got that going for you, which is nice." Elsa said, smirking, as she looked at the leftover frost from where the snow disappeared. Suddenly, Elsa felt a cold blast rush over face. White snow obscured her vision as she wiped them away from her face. She glared at Jack, who was grinning at her.

"How about a small break, eh?" Jack asked playfully, tossing the snowball into the air.

"Oh, you asked for it, Jack!" Elsa replied. Both of them stopped for a while. This was the first time Elsa has called him by his name, which kind of shocked the king as well. But then, their playful demeanor returned a short moment after.

Elsa summoned snowballs around her, but she heard Jack click his tongue. She narrowed her eyes at him as he shook his head, his arms folded.

"Oh, come on now, Elsa. This time, we're gonna play without using magic. It's gonna be even more fun, I swear." he said, grinning at Elsa. They both smiled, excited about their game but even more when Jack evened the score by calling Elsa by her name as well.

Elsa casually bent down to form a snowball, but fell down into the snow when another snowball hit her squarely on the chest. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, now you ARE gonna get it!" Elsa shrieked, picking up a snowball of her own and tossed it towards Jack. Jack casually evaded it, glancing a mocking look at Elsa.

"Awww, did you think that would hit me?" Jack teased, casually running a hand through his hair. But then, he was surprised when a snowball hit him in the head. He lost balance and fell into the snow.

"I didn't think. I knew." Elsa said, a smug smile covering her face. Jack grinned as he saw Elsa gloating over her success. Both of them giggled slightly, when a memory crept up Jack's head. It was the memory of when he accidentally injured Jamie with his powers. He sat down on the snow.

"Hey? Are you giving up?" Elsa asked playfully, but stopped when she saw Jack's serious and saddened state. She sat next to him in the snow.

"It was in a snowball fight like this when it happened..." Jack said, reminiscing the memory. Elsa remained silent. She knew better not to pry into someone else's past. However, her curiosity crept up to her. She wanted to know more about Jack.

"There is a reason why I can't control my powers." Jack added, staring into Elsa's eyes. She felt her heart thump louder than usual.

"And that is...?" Elsa asked, seizing the opportunity to subtly ask more about him.

"It happened years ago... I accidentally hit my brother with my powers." Jack said, chuckling as he looked at his hands. Elsa frowned as she put her hand above him.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said, staring into his eyes.

"It's fine, really. I was such an idiot for hiding my powers from him. I thought it will be for the best. But now, after a long time of not using it, I lost control... And this is what happens." Jack sighed, looking away. Elsa pat him in the shoulder, reassuring him.

"Not any more. You can thaw it out now." Elsa said, smiling at him.

"Who knew using my powers could be this fun...?" Jack asked, returning the smile. He felt his heart beating faster. He stared into her eyes, then slowly down to her lips. He inched closer. He did it slowly, not wanting to startle the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Elsa..." Jack said as he slowly let his desire take over him. Elsa was feeling the same desire. She did not protest. She waited for his lips to touch hers patiently, but impatiently.

As they were a few centimeters apart, close enough to feel each other's breath, they heard a voice. They both jerked their heads towards the voice's origin.

"JACK! Are you there?! Is someone with you?" A male voice shouted. They heard footsteps coming closer.

"Jamie...?" Jack whispered. Both of them felt awkward after their impulsive move that did not go as planned. Suddenly, a realization flowed into Elsa.

"Oh, no someone's coming." Elsa said frantically.

"What's wrong? He's just my brother. I can introduce you to her." Jack said, slightly confused at Elsa, who was now retreating.

"I'll explain later. For now, I have to go. Goodbye, Jack! It has been nice being with you." Elsa said as she walked away.

"Are you gonna come back?" Jack asked.

"I will." Elsa said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Please be back soon." Jack said, returning the smile. A warm feeling crept over the two of them. Elsa flew away, and Jack watched in silence as her form disappeared through the wind and snow. Somehow, it pained him to see her leave.

"Jack? Who were you talking to?" Jamie asked as he approached from behind. Jack did not notice that he was still staring at Elsa's direction when he spoke.

"Someone. You'll meet her someday..." Jack said in an elated voice. However, his neck snapped when he saw Princess Sandra. He nodded to her, and she curtsied. He grinned as he remembered her and Jamie being all sweet at the ball.

"So... Finally asked her out?" Jack teased.

Sandra blushed and Jamie was flustered.

"What?!" Jamie asked.

"Nothing." Jack said, laughing out.

For a while, they stood in silence, both happy to see each other.

"Wow... You look different. But it's a good different." Jamie said, breaking the silence.

"Pretty neat, eh? How about we go inside?" Jack asked, pointing into his ice castle.

Jamie nodded as his mouth gaped.

Upon entering, a gasp of amazement left both of Jamie and Sandra's lips. They absorbed every single intricate detail of the castle.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked smuggly.

"This- This place is- it's amazing!" Jamie replied, at a loss for words. Sandra simply nodded.

"I never knew what I was capable of." Jack said, grinning. Jamie grinned back.

"How about we go back to Frostland? Everybody's waiting." Jamie said, expecting a positive answer. Jack frowned.

"I can't..." Jack said, remembering how he hurt Jamie before, how he accidentally unleashed his powers at his coronation, and how the duke of the Dream Kingdom called him a monster. He forgot that he can actually melt the winter now.

"Come on, we can work this out together! We are finally connected again!" Jamie insisted.

"Yes, I'm happy our bond has been restored, but I'm not ready yet. You have to go back there. I'll be back when the time is right." Jack said, retreating into his chamber.

"Please, don't slam the door again! You don't need to keep your distance anymore, Jack!" Jamie said calling after his brother.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Come on... Come on..." Rapunzel muttered under her breath. It was, as she expected, very hard to use magic in her human form. However, she can't just return to her spirit form, not when Edmund is watching. Not to mention, not being able to tell him is not helping either.

The vines that she conjured slowly crawled outside and quietly latched themselves onto the keys that were hanging on the side of the cell door. A guard was sleeping underneath the keyholder.

Rapunzel pursed her lips together as she quietly and carefully lifted the keys from the keyholder.

"I can't believe all of this." Edmund said in frustration. He has been trying to absorb Pitch's betrayal.

His sudden words slightly surprised Rapunzel, causing her vines to jerk, jingling the keys. The guard slightly grunted, shifted his position and went back to sleep. Rapunzel sighed, and narrowed her eyes at the duke.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she continued her handiwork. She slowly beckoned the vines to come closer. Using one of them, she inserted the key into the keyhole.

Cold sweat trickled down Rapunzel's forehead as she slowly turned the key. It stopped, and no matter how much she twisted it, it did not budge. Wrong key. She picked up the next and inserted it. Her heart thumped this time, her hand slightly trembling. The vines slightly trembled as well as the guard snorted in his sleep. She slowly turned the key. It jammed. She tried pulling it out, but it was stuck.

"No!" Rapunzel muttered under her breath. She shook the vines. It was futile.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"The key. It won't turn." Rapunzel whispered. She was now sweating like crazy. She still kept on shaking the vines, until she heard the lock click.

"YES!" she squealed, but immediately regretted that decision. The guard's eyes snapped open.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the guard shouted as Edmund kicked the door open. Rapunzel crossed her arms forward, sending the vines to entangle the guard and keep him bound to his chair.

"Escaping!" Rapunzel said, winking. She felt adrenaline rush through her as she and Edmund ran up the dungeon staircase.

Edmund came to an abrupt halt and held a hand towards Rapunzel, beckoning her to stop. Several guards were patrolling the upper floor. They were all wearing red uniforms.

"Who are those?" Rapunzel asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure. They're not Frostland guards." Edmund muttered under his breath. Just then, a shadow loomed over them.

"How did you escape your cell?!" A deep voice said. Edmund's head jerked towards the voice, and Rapunzel merely froze.

Edmund recognized the two as the ones who knocked him out before. Night and Mare.

"TWO CAPTIVES HAVE ESCAPED! GET THEM!" Night shouted, unsheathing his sword. In response to his reflexes, Edmund grabbed Rapunzel and dashed down the hall.

"What's happening?!" Rapunzel asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Pitch's accomplices. Don't talk, just run!" the middle-aged duke shouted.

Rapunzel looked back and saw that the guards were hot on their trail. She looked forward and saw that there were more guards about to block them.

"Let me handle this!" Rapunzel said.

She rolled her hands over each other, creating an orb of pollen and spores. With a grunt, she threw the orb at the guards in front of them. The orb exploded into a beautiful golden powder of spores and pollen. The guards coughed and gagged as they fell on their knees, paralyzed.

"Cover your nose!" Rapunzel shouted, using her hair to cover her nose as the two of them dashed through the hallway.

Edmund did as he was instructed. The two of them exited the hallway and found themselves running up a flight of stairs that led to the back of the castle.

Seeing that the guards no longer followed them, they slumped down, panting and gasping for breath.

"What did- what did you do?" Edmund asked, adjusting his spectacles.

"That's a little mixture of- of paralyzing spores and- and rafflesia pollen." Rapunzel said proudly, giving Edmund a thumbs up.

"God, you're sadistic." the duke said, still panting.

"Who cares? I saved our... ahem... our tails back there!" Rapunzel said, stammering awkwardly when she realized the word she was about to say.

"We can't linger here much longer. We have to find Pitch." Edmund said.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. "But first, I have to return to our room. Gotta get changed." Rapunzel said, looking at her tattered dress. Edmund rolled his eyes. _Girls and their looks._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna walked through the woods, clutching her jacket. A ball of heat revolved around her, keeping her warm through the snow. The sun was going down now, and it would be two days since the coronation.

"Elsa should've found King Jackson by now. I'm sure she must've noticed this unusual winter." Anna told herself. She wandered through the woods until she came upon a small den. She noticed that there were dead wolves scattered around the den. Her eyes widened when she saw arrows impaled on them.

She came closer to the wolves and noticed something familiar about the arrows. They had this flame-red end adorned with orange maple leaves.

"Merida..." Anna muttered. Merida must've been here. She glanced over the corner and found a patch of dried blood. It smelled pungent and horrid, causing Anna to cover the lower part of her face. She saw a boot and a tattered suit. It was vaguely familiar.

"I think I saw this somewhere... I just can't remember where..." Anna said, thinking deeply. Just as she was examining the area, a shadow loomed over her. Anna's eyes widened when she saw a small figure in the shadows.

"Well, well... If it isn't the spirit of summer. All alone, little lamb?" an old voice croaked. An old, short, balding man came out of the shadows, his eyes malevolently staring at Anna.

"Who- who are you?" Anna asked, stepping back. She felt threatened. Glancing around, she saw no signs of humans. And this person in front of her was definitely not normal.

"Me? Let's just say that I am one with everything." the old man croaked.

"What do you want, sir?" Anna asked, as politely as she could.

"All I want is to plunge the whole of Frostland into fear. That duke has done a good job, I presume." the old man chuckled.

"Pitch? You're an accomplice?" Anna asked, stancing for combat.

"Calm down feisty pants. No, no. I'm not an accomplice of anyone. I am merely taking advantage of him. And I must say, the king is not too shabby either. If it wasn't for him, I would've never been this strong." he chuckled. Several dark horses appeared behind him.

Anna felt fear crawling up to her. She had goosebumps.

"Now what would happen, if summer suddenly disappeared?" the old man asked, grinning at Anna. Anna's eyes widened as the stallions charged towards her. She jumped backwards and switched to her spirit form. She created a ball of light in her palm and threw it to the ground, illuminating the cave. She clenched her hand, causing the ball to explode, extinguishing the darkness.

The old man clicked his tongue as he escaped.

"Don't worry dearie. This won't be the last you'll see of me." he said as he chuckled.

Anna gloated at her victory, but it bothered her that her vision was slightly blurred, and she felt lightheaded. Just then, she remembered terrible memories from her past. Memories of how people used to hate her for burning down their city, how she was entitled a monster.

She breathed heavily. She thought she had let go of these. Now these terrible memories are coming back. She shook her head. She had to find Elsa, and tell her about this shadow on the loose.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Merida walked on with new vigor towards Frostland. She could see the kingdom from where she stood.

"Don't worry, I'll do something for ya." Merida said, assuring the dead body in her arms.

As she came closer, she noticed that the gates to kingdom was closed. She frowned as she switched to her spirit form and flew up the walls and plopped herself down the streets, where she switched back to human form. The feeling in the area was particularly eerie. The night had settled in, and no one was outside. Even the lamps were out of commission. Merida slowly made her way to the castle, clutching the pale corpse in her hands. She glanced at Tristan and noticed that his finger tips and his neck were now turning dark blue and violet. She cringed at the sight.

She knocked on the palace doors the moment she arrived. Nobody answered.

"That's weird." Merida said to herself. She made her way around the palace to find a back entrance. Sure enough, she did.

She entered through the back entrance and into the foyer. Nobody was there. She found it strange that such a large palace had no guards whatsoever guarding it. However, her first priority was to secure a place where she can put down Tristan's body.

She made her way upstairs and chose a random room. She entered the room, and she was greeted with a sweet scent of spring flowers. The room was quite large, with two beds. There was an intricate flower arrangement near the door. It reminded her of Punzie. Slowly and carefully, she lay Tristan down on one of the beds.

"Stay there 'till I find my friend. She'll 'elp ya." Merida said. She didn't notice footsteps from behind.

"And who might you be?" a deep and rough male voice said from behind. Merida's head turned to see who was talking to her. A tall man with pale skin and jet black hair stood by the doorway.

"I'm a traveller." Merida lied. The man's eyes widened when he saw a dead Tristan laying on the bed. He turned around and grinned. However, he needed to get rid of this girl.

"Murderer! There's a murdered in this castle! Someone catch her!" the man shouted.

"What?! No! I came 'ere to ask for help!" Merida tried to explain, but guards tackled her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go o' me!" she screamed, struggling as she was dragged down.

When she was gone, Pitch flashed a wicked smile as he looked down on the dead prince.

"Oh, this is so satisfying. I don't now how this happened, but I'm glad this wretched brat is gone." Pitch said as he kicked the corpse down from the bed.

"This is to get back from the humiliation. Who says one can't humiliate the dead?" Pitch said, grinning as he stepped on the dead prince's face, spinning his foot on his cheek. The assault left a mark on Tristan's pale face, and blood was dripping from his nose. Pitch walked out of the room satisfied.

He didn't notice Rapunzel and Edmund lurking by the corner. They did not arrive early enough to find out about Merida, or know that Merida is in the castle, but they arrived just in time to hide as Pitch exited Rapunzel and Anna's room. When he was gone, the two entered, and gasped in horror.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"At least I'm free here!" Jack said, smiling as he turned around and made it snow in his room. Jamie smiled weakly. He told Sandra to wait downstairs.

"I'll be sure to keep you guys safe. For now, just leave me be." Jack told his brother.

"But you don't understand. Frostland is being battered by a harsh winter storm." Jamie said sadly.

Jack's eyes widened.

"What?" Jack said in disbelief. Sure, he made it snow somehow, but he never thought that his powers could get so out of control that his own kingdom is being ruined.

"No..." Jack whispered. Snowflakes are now falling in the room, and the wind was now picking up.

"But don't worry. I'm sure you can just unfreeze it." Jamie said, forcing a smile as he encouraged his brother.

"But, I'm not so sure anymore... One time, I know how, but now... I don't know!" Jack said in despair as the wind picked up and created a mini blizzard around him.

"You don't have to be afraid, just trust yourself!" Jamie said, shouting through the storm. But it was not reaching Jack. _I'm such a fool, I should've known better not to be free..._ Jack thought.

"Come on! I'll help you through this! We'll work this out together!" Jamie said, shielding himself from the storm. He was feeling cold. His knees trembled. His hands shook, but it didn't matter. Right now, his brother needed a shoulder to lean on, a pillar for support. He wanted to be his brother's help.

_I can't control this damned curse! _Jack was now slowly losing control as fury rose within him. He was angry at himself.

Outside, Elsa was watching worriedly as the storm whipped up inside.

"No..." Elsa said. She wanted to help, but she can't do anything with Jamie inside. She must not be seen.

"Please Jack... don't lose control... you can do this. I know you can..." Elsa whispered as she worriedly watched the scene unfold.

"We'll reverse this somehow!" Jamie shouted. He was now swaying in the storm. The wind crashed through him, but he paid no attention. He had to help his brother.

"Please, Jamie! You'll just make it worse!" Jack snapped and turned to his brother, who was now inching closer to him. Jack stepped back, folded his arms around himself and leaned against the wall. His blue shirt was now a mess and covered in creases.

"Don't panic! We can face this thing together!" Jamie said as he moved closer.

Jack closed his eyes in desperation. _I'm scared. There's so much fear_.

At that moment, a shadow went inside the room. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw a figure in the shadows, touching Jack's shoulder. Elsa knew who that was, but she can't go in. She gritted her teeth.

"We can change this weather, and everything will be alright!" Jamie shouted. He touched his brother's other shoulder.

Jack's eyes snapped open. He was surprised to see Jamie so close, inside the swirling storm. He could see the pain in his eyes, the coldness. He endured the cold just to help Jack. However, he remembered the fearful memories of his powers again. Particularly, when he accidentally hurt Jamie before, and when he was called a monster. The figure in the shadows touched his head before disappearing. Fear welled up inside him as the storm abruptly stopped.

Jamie looked around and smiled. Jack turned around. He was shaking and trembling. He could feel the surging power inside of him.

"No... I... I can't!" Jack shouted, and accidentally released a wave of icy blasts that enveloped the room. He heard a loud thud, and saw Jamie on the floor.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as Jamie was hit by the frozen rays of light. He was hit squarely in the chest. This caused him to lose his balance and hit the floor.


	11. Chapter 11: The Healing

**Chapter 11: The Healing**

Jamie sputtered as he coughed and gasped for breath. He felt a sharp cold pain in his chest, and every move hurt. He could feel his heart beating, and with every beat, he felt tiny cold spikes flow through his veins. He tried to get up on his feet but failed.

Jack turned around and realized what he has done. He has accidentally hurt his brother again. He looked at his hands in despair, his face holding a bitter expression. Hearing the commotion from above, Sandra dashed upstairs.

"Jamie!" she cried, sliding to his side. She supported the young prince, putting his arm behind her neck and above her shoulder, helping him to his feet.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Jamie said, clutching his chest as another wave of cold pain seared through his chest as he spoke. He grit his teeth in an attempt to lessen the piercing sensation.

"You have to go. Please." Jack said, turning away once more as guilt welled up inside of him. Outside, Elsa could just helplessly watch what was happening inside. She felt pity and sadness rise inside her. She knew what Jamie's fate would be.

"No, I know we can do something about this, together!" Jamie spoke as loud as he could, his voice being weak. He was feeling colder every moment, every second. Sandra's eyes snapped towards Jamie's head, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Your hair..." Sandra whispered, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on stopping this, huh? What can you do?" Jack snapped, clenching his fist as he tried to suppress the power growing inside of him. He felt anger inside of him, anger at himself. He was agitated that he let himself out of control, and ended up hurting Jamie again. He needed to get his brother away from him, as far as possible.

"Jamie... I- I think it's best if we should go." Sandra told Jamie, but he stubbornly shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving without Jack." Jamie said firmly.

"Not if I can help it." Jack replied. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A dust of snow and frost twirled in front of him as a giant frost monster appeared. The two nobles' eyes widened as the monster glared at them.

"Usher them outside." Jack told the monster. The monster grunted and abruptly picked up the two.

"Hey! Put us down!" Jamie shouted, but the monster had already plopped them outside the ice castle. They landed headfirst into the snow.

"Go away, and don't come back!" the monster said in a deep and menacing voice.

Jamie got up and scratched his head. The cold was stinging him like a million cold needles pricking his skin. He winced in pain as he tried to move. He could feel the cold spreading out from his chest.

"Jamie..." Sandra said, touching his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Jamie then pulled on his hair with both hands.

"Oh no... What am I gonna do?!" Jamie asked. He was panicking.

"I can't go back to Frostland with a weather like this!" he said, and then looked at Sandra. "Of course, you can't go home with the sea frozen solid too!" he exclaimed, coughing again. He felt colder now.

"No, no. Don't worry about me. I've been meaning to mention this, but worry about your hair!" Sandra exclaimed, touching Jamie's head.

"My hair? I was just thrown headfirst into the snow! You should see your hair!" Jamie exclaimed, chuckling.

"No, yours is turning white." Sandra said, frowning, as a few strands of Jamie's hair turned white. Jamie's heard thumped louder. His knees gave away, and he was kneeling in the snow. Fear swept through him as he remembered how a ray of frost pierced his heart.

"It's because he struck you, isn't it?" Sandra asked, bending down to see Jamie clearly.

The young prince nodded.

"But I can't blame him. He tried to protect me but I was just too stubborn. But don't worry, I think I know how I can solve this." Jamie said, assuring Sandra with a smile. They walked down the mountain hand in hand and walked in the direction that Jamie remembered. The direction where the trolls lived.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Edmund's head was hand from his neck in despair as he sat on the bed. He could feel the wind howling colder outside. The storm was picking up again. It was almost midnight and the most sleep he had since the coronation was during the time when he was knocked out.

Rapunzel slowly and carefully wrapped her long hair around the dead prince's body. She wiped his face with a cloth, removing the shoe mark on his cheek. Her hair wrapped around his head, his chest, his torso and his legs. Rapunzel put one hand on his chest, and another on his hand. She sighed and closed her eyes as she began to gather energy. She might not be successful since she's in human form, but it was worth a try.

"Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine... Make the clock reverse... Bring back what once was mine..." Rapunzel chanted. Her hair began to glow, enveloping the prince in a golden mist. Rapunzel felt something go up her throat. She ignored it.

She swallowed hard, feeling the the substance line her throat down her stomach. It felt very uncomfortable, but she had to continue the ritual. She pressed her hand harder against the prince's firm chest.

"Heal what has been hurt... change the fate's design... Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine..." she chanted. Again she felt another wave of uneasiness flow through her as she felt the need to regurgitate. She suppressed the feeling and swallowed the substance back. She felt slightly nervous as she realized something warm was flowing through her nose and ears. She heard Edmund gasp.

"Bring back what once was mine..." she finished as she felt her head becoming lighter.

She opened her eyes to see that color has returned to the prince's cheeks. The darkening spots were gone.

"I've reverted his form back to two days ago... He should be fine now... But his memories from today and yesterday are gone." Rapunzel said, feeling extremely tired.

"But why? Pitch only murdered him a while ago." Edmund said, fury visible in his voice when he said Pitch.

"We have to be sure." Rapunzel said, turning to smile at Edmund. Edmund's eyes widened in shock as he saw blood dripping from her nose and ears.

"Your- your nose and ears-" the duke stammered.

"A side effect..." Rapunzel weakly said as she fell on the ground, unconscious.

The duke was alarmed, but then he realized she needed to rest.

"Thank you..." the duke said. He then looked back at Tristan who stirred, and woke up. He wiped at his eyes.

"Where- where am I...?" Tristan asked, looking around, confused. He looked at Edmund and then at Rapunzel.

"Uncle, who is this person?" Tristan asked again, looking at the sleeping girl on the floor.

"She's the one who rescued you and saved your life." Edmund said, smiling.

Tristan got up and moved over to Rapunzel. He pried her mouth open and examined her teeth. Edmund chuckled.

"Now, Tristan. It's rude to pry into someone's mouth while they're asleep."

"But her teeth are wonderful..." Tristan said, smiling to himself. Then he noticed that his clothes were tattered.

"What happened...? Why is my outfit like this?" Tristan asked, confused.

"I don't really know, but for now, just listen what I have to say. We have to bring down Pitch." Edmund said firmly. He clenched his fist. Tristan gave him a questioning look, before he shrugged and plopped himself on the bed.

"Sure." Tristan said in a carefree tone.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Merida was forcefully thrown inside a cell, her body slamming against the cold, hard floor. She tried to get up and retaliate, but the door was slammed shut.

"Let me out! I came 'ere to save him! Can't ye understand!" Merida shrieked as the guards walked away.

"Keep your mouth shut, murderer!" one of the guards said, glancing back at her, sneering.

"Bastards!" Merida screamed, a tear falling off her eye. Ever since Tristan died, she did not cry, but now, she felt extremely helpless, caged inside the cell and treated like an animal. She was so close to reviving Tristan, but now it all slipped away from her fingers. She leaned against the door, and slid down, putting her head in between her knees and sobbed miserably.

"I'm sorry... I tried me best... But I just can't..." Merida said in between sobs.

"Are you alright, missie?" a man with a thick russian accent asked. Merida glared at the voice's origin.

"Do I look OK to you? I was so close! Very close! And now, I'm titled a monster, when I tried to rescue 'im! Do you think I'm OK?!" Merida snapped, warm tears sliding down her rosy cheeks.

A large man stepped out of the shadows and sat down beside her, he tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was just tryin' to make you feel better." the man said in a jolly, yet sympathetic voice. He oddly reminded Merida of the stereotypical Santa Clause, though Kristoff isn't anything like him.

Merida nodded and sniffled. She rubbed her nose against the sleeve of her shirt. She removed the crease on her short skirt and leggings and looked at the big man.

"I know. I'm sorry fer snappin' at ye like that." Merida apologized.

"Don't mention it. I'm North, by the way, duke of this kingdom." the man said, offering his hand. Merida took his hand.

"I'm Merida, a traveller. If you're the duke, then why are you locked down 'ere?" Merida asked. She was confused as to what's happening in the kingdom.

North snorted.

"It's those damned Dream Kingdom Aristocrats. That Pitch has taken over the kingdom after the king has left. The prince has followed the king. I'm sure the duke is scheming to colonize this kingdom along with that damned princess of his." North said in an agitated tone.

"Do you mean Prince Jamie and King Jack?" Merida asked cautiously. North nodded.

"How come you know the prince and the king?" North asked.

"Actually, I've travelled with the prince to find the king. We were accompanied by princess Sandra-"

"Her?! She's the princess of the Dream Kingdom." North exclaimed, cutting off Merida.

"Well, it seems like she's not part of the scheme, I reckon." Merida said. North nodded. "Seems like it."

"Anyway, we were also accompanied by this other Prince Tristan..." Merida paused. She swallowed hard and breathed deeply, "... until we were attacked by them damned wolves, and killed Tristan..."

For a while, there was silence between the two of them. North looked at Merida pitifully.

"I returned 'ere with his body 'cause I know of someone who can heal even death. However, this tall man with black hair accused me of murder and had me thrown 'ere." Merida said, ending her story.

"I'm sorry." was all North could say. Merida just nodded.

"For now, we need to find a way to get out." Merida said.

They heard footsteps approaching a few moments later. A guard looked over to them by the cell door's window, grinning.

"You, murderer will be sentenced to death tomorrow at the town square. Duke Pitch has ordered it." he said before walking away.

Merida froze in terror. It was not because she was gonna get killed, it was because she will not die. She is gonna get exposed as a spirit and her powers will completely disappear. She will become nothing more than a ghost if she were to be killed tomorrow.

"No..." was all that escaped Merida's mouth.

North grit his teeth.

"Don't worry missy. I'll find a way to get us out of here." he said, patting Merida's shoulder. "I'm not gonna let them kill you, not until you revive your prince anyway." North added, grinning at Merida. She smiled at him.

Outside, Pitch had gathered a small armada of Dream Kingdom guards in the town square. A few citizens were watching what was happening.

"I thank you all for coming here to help me in such a crisis." Pitch began.

"As you all know, this kingdom has been cursed by the an evil sorcerer, disguised as the king. The prince must have been long dead, and that sorcerer took his identity to rule over this kingdom. I'm certain he intends to transform this into a frozen kingdom." he said with power, causing onlookers to gasp. He grinned inwardly to himself.

"Therefore, as the current guardian of this kingdom, I will not allow this to happen. I've gathered the Dream Kingdom's best forces to combat the cold evil that now lurks in the wilderness. They will put an end to this curse." Pitch said, beckoning the guards.

"Go and search for the evil sorcerer. Should you encounter him, you are to put an end to this eternal winter." he finished, giving his blessing to the guards. They all bowed before marching outside the kingdom gates.

"Oh thank you, duke. How could we ever repay you?" one of the citizens said.

"You don't have to." Pitch said as he walked away, chuckling maliciously.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna weakly made her way towards the top of the mountain, and came upon a small frozen lake, with willow trees adorning the place. She felt unusual. It felt as if all her most terrible fears had come back to haunt her again. She hated the feeling. She could feel herself growing colder. The sun was long gone so she couldn't manipulate any heat anymore.

She slowly sat down next to one of the trees to rest.

"I've got to find Elsa..." Anna weakly said. The dark was not helping either. She felt scared and lost. Her body trembled in the cold and in fear. It feels as if something was watching her in the darkness. Shaking off the feeling, she got up on her feet and began walking up the mountain. She heard footsteps approaching. Alarmed, she hid herself behind one of the frozen trees. She let out a small gasp as a small group of guards in red uniforms marched through the snow. They were carrying a flag bearing a symbol which did not belong to Frostland.

"Duke Pitch..." Anna said, her eyes widening in realization. She looked towards the mountain top. "The king!" she exclaimed. She made a decision to warn the king before the soldiers arrived.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Jack? Are you alright?" Elsa asked, going inside the castle. Elsa was somehow intimidated at how the castle now looked like. The walls glowed red, and icicles began forming from the ceiling.

"Keep it together... Control it!" Jack muttered as he paced back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Jack, remember what we trained." Elsa said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm trying. But I just can't feel it right now, you know? I'm so sick and tired of my powers keeping on hurting people." Jack said in an agitated voice.

"Jack, calm down. Getting upset will only make it worse." Elsa said in a calm voice.

"Don't! You sound like my late father who viewed me as nothing more than a monster!" Jack snapped, pulling himself away from Elsa.

Elsa lightly gasped and frowned as she held her close to her.

"Do you want to be alone?" Elsa asked.

Jack stopped at the question. A part of him wanted to be alone, but another part of him wanted Elsa to stay. When he didn't respond, Elsa began to walk away sadly.

"Stay." Jack said. Elsa turned around.

"Please, stay." Jack said, forcing an awkward smile. Elsa smiled back as she walked back to Jack and took his hand.

"I can stay with you for as long as you like." Elsa said. Jack pulled her into an embrace.

"Please, just stay here. I don't want to be alone anymore." Jack said, gripping Elsa tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Elsa said.

For a while, they just stood under the frozen chandelier. Elsa smiled as the ice walls returned to their light blue color and icicles began to melt.

Jack pulled away from the embrace and stared deeply into Elsa's blue eyes.

"Can I...?" he asked awkwardly.

Elsa grinned. She wanted to do it for a very long time.

Jack smirked as he pressed his lips against hers, both of them melting into a deep kiss. Jack put his hands around her waist, while Elsa put hers on his firm chest, caressing them.

Both of their hearts thumped in ecstacy. The pulled away to gasp for air. They grinned at each other before kissing again, this time with more passion. Elsa could not resist Jack's charms any longer, and Jack could not hold himself back after staring into Elsa's gorgeousness.

They slowly made their way towards the bedroom, both hearts thumping, adrenaline rushing through them.

"These endorphins sure are a bunch of tricky hormones, huh?" Jack joked as they pulled away.

"I know..." Elsa said, grabbing Jack's collar and pulled his lips again to hers. Jack began to make his way down to her neck, feeling every detail of her skin. He kissed her neck causing a moan to escape Elsa's lips.

Elsa pushed Jack down on the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She made her way down to his neck, kissing it, then his firm chest then his light abs. She put her hands under his shirt and slowly removed it. She lightly touched his biceps as she slid the shirt down his arms.

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes again.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, still panting. For a while, Elsa just stared into his eyes, then lightly kissed his lips.

"How about we end it here?" she said, smiling. Jack nodded, before drifting into sleep, still bare chested.

"Don't you wanna get dressed?" Elsa asked.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Jack said, smirking. He just realized the key to melting the winter, as he witnessed how all the icicles disappeared during his moments with Elsa.

Just then, they heard footsteps outside the castle. Elsa looked out the window, her eyes widening in shock.

"What is it?" Jack asked when Elsa did not move.

"People. Lots of them." Elsa said. Jack made his way to the window and his mouth opened in shock. They came for him.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sandra and Jamie walked into the valley where a lot of rocks were scattered. Jamie walked towards the middle and looked around.

"This must be it..." he said.

"Hey! Can someone help me! Please!" he shouted.

Sandra stood behind, confused.

"Those are rocks..." Sandra said.

"But they are the healers! Trust me!" Jamie replied, coughing. Half of his hair was now white. He was feeling colder by the minute, so cold that he almost trembled every move.

"Ok... I think I'll leave you alone for a while..." Sandra said, thinking that everything was getting to his head. Before she could walk away and before Jamie could stop her, the earth began to vibrate as a rumbling noise surprised Sandra. The rocks rolled towards Jamie and unfurled themselves.

"It's the prince..."

"And a princess..."

"Are they dating?"

That statement caused the two of them to blush. The trolls are mischivous creatures by nature, so they pulled Sandra towards Jamie and cooed.

"Aww, they're so cute!"

"Please cut it out. We've got a problem here." Jamie said, but the trolls wrapped the two of them in vines.

"They're so cute together, they've got to marry each other!" one of them said. Jamie and Sandra blushed furiously, causing their faces to turn very red.

However, Jamie felt another piercing cold dagger strike his chest, followed by a wave of painful cold, causing him to fall on his knees.

"Somebody help him!" Sandra shrieked, untangling herself from the vines.

"We've got no time for your mischief." Sandra snarled at the trolls. They blinked as they made a small path between them. The chief troll approached them. He touched Jamie's chest and frowned.

"Jamie, your life is in danger." he said. Sandra and Jamie's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What...?" he asked.

"There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If left alone, it will freeze you into solid ice, forever." the troll said sadly.

"But you can do something about it, right?" Sandra asked expectantly. The troll shook his head. Jamie felt fear consume him, and fury. He was confused why he felt fury. Was he angry at his brother? Angry for shutting him out and then cursing him?

"If it was the head, it would've been easy, but the heart cannot be easily changed. Only an act of true love can lift the curse." the troll said.

"An act of true love...?" Jamie asked weakly, wincing and squinting his eyes as another wave of cold pain enveloped him. Sandra removed her cloak and wrapped it around Jamie.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?!" one of the trolls squealed.

Sandra and Jamie looked at each other. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. The trolls oggled at them. They slowly inched on one another, acting on impulse from the given situation. They closed their eyes as they were just centimeters apart.

Their lips touched and they melted into a long and passionate kiss. Sandra caressed Jamie's cheeks, and the latter did the same. When they broke away, Sandra's mouth gaped.

"What...?" Jamie asked, but then he felt another cold wave of pain envelop him. That was more than enough an answer.

"Nothing changed..." Sandra said miserably.


End file.
